Red Zone
by Regin Ash
Summary: Born a slave to Saurian rulers, a seemingly ordinary boy grows to become the greatest legendary hero of all time in the eyes of Puckworld. His name is Drake Ducaine.
1. Chapter 1

In the dirty slums of Puckworld's slave tent city, cries could be heard as a baby took its first breath. A young woman, her body rail thin from near starvation and her feathers so dirty one could not tell what color she was, collapsed back on her ragged cot, gasping.

The other slaves stayed away, their eyes suspicious. A guard kicked in the door of the shack. The guard was lanky, tough scales stretched over its body and its tail forked.

It hissed. Its tongue also forked, slithered out tasting the air. It strode forward and yanked the girl back by her hair as she tried to shield her newborn son.

Though weak, she yelped and fought with everything she had to protect her son. A garbled language emitted from the guard's mouth, guttural and harsh as he shook her and slapped her into the opposite wall.

"NO!" She tried to stand up and try to get her son back; she had to get her son.

The guard whipped around, his clawed fist smashing into her head. The other slaves cringed as an audible crack of her skull echoed around the small space.

It seemed like forever before her body crumpled to the dirty floor of the shack. And she didn't move.

The guard glared around the room, as if to dare anyone to come forth, to challenge him. He stooped picking up the child as it wailed.

It's mewling sparked fury within the Saurian as it glared down at it. It's very weakness just made his blood boil. He wanted nothing more than to crush the infant in his claws.

But he couldn't, the infant had if possible a greater purpose than being squashed. He turned around, the child in hand as he left the shack and the crumpled body of the mother behind.

…

**Inner City of Dowmaskas **

Roemaki turned as he heard the doors to his chamber open. Flee walked in, carrying a naked child. Roemaki squared his shoulders, feeling his ligaments pop. So this was object of the prophecy. A whining little whelp of a duck. Roemaki scoffed to himself.

He met Flee halfway, turning his red eyes down on the child. "Why the blood?" He hissed.

"It's bitch mother got in my way. She won't be getting up again," Flee growled, pleasure twisted on his face.

Roemaki considered the Saurian's words. So the mother had put up a fight, he hoped her rebellion wasn't contagious, least to all her infant son.

"So this is the boy," Morjana appeared from somewhere, her Saurian features beautiful and haughty. She gazed down at the baby, her neon purple eyes twitching. "He'll need a substitute mother for a while, if his own is indeed dead."

"I say cast it to Dimensional Limbo, let it die."

Morjana's hand shot out, sending Flee's head sharply to the left. He hissed at her, before remembering his place.

"Fine," he spat, tossing the baby in the air and leaving. "I have done as you asked, my lord."

Morjana quickly caught the baby before he hit the ground, her expression between contempt for Flee and disgust at having to hold the baby.

"You can go," Roemaki commanded. Once Flee disappeared, he turned to survey his mate holding the duck. "You'll be the substitute."

"What? No…absolutely not!"

Roemaki seized her by her black corn-rowed hair, "you will, there will be no excuses."

Morjana glared at him. "Yes my lord."

….

Morjana watched impassively as two of her servants dragged a crate into her spacious suite. "Out!" She ordered shortly. They left immediately.

On her bed sat her two children: Sika her son and Dannika, her daughter. Dannika crawled across her bed, her eyes fixed on the ratty duckling.

"Momma, is he a new pet?"

"Yes." Morjana's voice was clipped. "You are not to touch him. He's trash." She slid the cooing baby into the cage and locked it. She turned to her two children. "Off to bed, both of you."

Dannika paused in front of the cage, "what are you gonna name him?"

Morjana paused, her purple irises narrowing on her daughter before her face softened. Despite herself, she drew closer to the cage, staring down at the baby. "He's a duck…so what about Drake?"

Dannika nodded, holding her stuffed toy closer to herself, "I like it."

Morjana started to pull her away but Dannika wasn't done.

"What about a last name? Everyone has a last name."

"You heard Morjana," Sika snapped, "it's trash. It doesn't deserve a name."

Morjana felt a slight annoyance at her son referring to her by name, but Saurian females were beneath males.

Dannika was unperturbed, "what about Ducaine?"

Sika scoffed, and left, his head shaking.

Dannkia looked to Morjana for approval. "It's the name of one of their cities, isn't it Momma?"

Morjana sighed, "one of their cities, it is no more."

Dannika returned her gaze to the baby in the cage, "Drake Ducaine…."

…..

**8 years later**

"DRAKE DUCAINE!"

Drake opened his eyes, feeling the blow Sika had given him. Slowly he sat up, feeling his head spin. Above him, Sika was grinning, giving his sword a spin in his hand.

Numbly, Drake looked to his right to see Flossur, an aged Saurian who reluctantly started training him in the art of forging Saurian weapons. That was what Drake had been doing until Sika appeared and insulted Drake's dead mother. Then Drake lost his head and attacked Sika only to have the thirteen-year-old Saurian kick the crap out of him.

"Trash," Sika sneered, kicking Drake in the stomach. "Why do you even get up?"

Drake glared at him, "because some day, you'll be on the ground and I'll be standing above you."

"Is that a fact?"

"DUCAINE, GET UP!" Flossur roared.

"See you around, Trash," Sika walked away.

Drake felt hatred but stood up as Flossur had commanded.

"Get back to work, Slave! NOW."

…

Morjana ignored the sputtering and cat whistles her way as she let herself into the forging cave. Drake was bent over the fire, soot and burning embers smudged and burning in his feathers.

She watched him for a moment, her lips pursed before she emerged from the shadows. In his eight years of life, Drake was skinny and small for his age, but his petite size aside, he was strong for an eight-year-old duckling. You had to be in this line of trade.

He noticed her stealthy movements and tensed before relaxing after realizing it was only her. "My lady," he quickly dropped to the ground in respect.

She took a breath, "as you were."

He stood up and returned to his job over the fire.

"I heard about yours and Sika's little tiff." She picked up a half made weapon, feeling its weightiness before laying it down again.

Drake remained silent for a moment. Then. "Yes, we had a fight."

Her eyes caught his at which he quickly looked away, his brown feathers darkening as she imagined he was blushing.

"I'm sorry."

She surveyed him as she mulled over his weak apology. She knew she should have him punished for attacking a royal, a Lord's son, but she felt compromised. For eight years, Drake had grown up in Morjana's presence. He wasn't a son, he could never be seen as such, he was after all a slave but yet he was in some way, her child…it had been a mistake on her part.

Drake had been four and put into a new cage, set out for other Overlords and their wives to observe him like he was some circus creature. Roemaki had had Flee fasten the little boy to a leash and lead him around the room while the guests intermingled and watched him.

That was when Morjana arrived with her servants and Drake saw her, he slipped and called her Momma in front of the entire gathering. Morjana thought she would die from the embarrassment. The laughter from the Saurians and Roemaki's infuriated face made the duckling cry. To Morjana, her anger was gone as quickly as it had come. Her mothering senses kicked in, something she hated since the duckling was a weak little thing, a nothing to a Saurian. Despite the occupants, she came forward and picked up the shaking duck and left the hall, much to Roemaki's dismay. Her actions cost her a tooth and three weeks of recovery from a beating.

Back to the present, she sighed, "don't apologize…" She sniffed the air, her attention returning to him. "When was the last time you bathed?"

He cringed, "I don't remember."

She rolled her eyes, "Flossur!"

The Saurian appeared from somewhere, ale dripping down his chin. "Aye my lady?"

"I'm taking Drake for a while, you won't mind will you?"

The male Saurian glanced at the boy and then back at Morjana, "no, I suppose not."

"Good, come along Drake."


	2. Chapter 2

Morjana watched silently as one of her servants stripped Drake; the Saurian's motions were none too gentle, jerking the small duck around. She said nothing, pretending not to notice.

Then the servant tipped him head over heels into a large tub, making a splash. Morjana's eyes flashed purple, her face solidifying into a cold, infuriated mask. The servant only returned the look, obviously disgusted by her task.

Morjana had had enough; she hissed something in her own language, prompting the servant to leave. Morjana ignored the servant's exit.

Drake cleared the water from his eyes and watched dejectedly as the female's tail swished out of sight. "I'm sor-"

"For the love of Somaki," Morjana breathed, "stop apologizing for everything."

Drake almost apologized again for apologizing. He stopped himself, setting his beak firmly shut.

"Wash yourself," Morjana tossed a spongy object into the water, at which Drake picked it up gingerly like it was a ticking bomb.

Slowly, he began to soap himself. Morjana watched pointedly, noting little black flecks falling into the water. At first she brushed them off as soot and embers but then as they began to move, she realized they were fleas.

"Good Lord," she drifted closer, but not too close, "do you have fleas?"

He refused to look at her and murmured so quietly, she almost didn't hear him, "I've had them for a while."

She stood dumbfound, before regaining her cold disposition, "wait here, don't not leave this tub." She left.

….

When she returned, Drake was dozing, another hint that he wasn't being taken care of. She eyed the dark circles under his eyes and then dumped half a bottle of a disinfectant into the water. Drake woke up with a start, his expression becoming pained.

"It will burn, it's the killing of the fleas. I can't have that in my house," she explained.

Despite herself, she picked up a bowl and began rinsing him with the water, feeling him cringe as the burning began on his back. Good at ignoring, she turned a blind eye to his plight.

...

"My lord, he is with lice…it's a severe case, he's bald in some places and he hasn't been fed well. I would like it if he was returned to the palace."

Roemaki's already red face, turned ruddier. "A filthy duck? In my house? Are you stupid, woman?"

"He was already here once," Morjana argued, "why not let him return?"

"It was a mewling, little waste of feathers, now it is a young mangy child, I will not allow such an abomination in my house."

"Then let him be confined to my quarters, he won't leave and you'll never see him."

"No."

"My lord, Roemaki," Morjana went out on a limb, addressing her mate by name, his jaw grinded. "You showed compassion once…"

"A mistake," Roemaki snarled.

"Then have him work here in the palace…you were saying we need more slaves within the palace."

Roemaki sneered, "a duck in the palace…" he thought over the proposal. "If we must…but I want it bedded in the servant quarters."

"The servants are always killing each other, he won't last one minute there."

Roemaki's eyes steeled over. "Fine. Keep it out of my sight."

…..

**One Year later**

Drake had been assigned to kitchen duty. For reasons he didn't quite know, the master of the house, Roemaki glared at him until he left every time. Morjana ignored him, something she was good at.

"HURRY UP DUCAINE!" The matron of the kitchen, D'Jinni was accustomed to bellowing out his name.

He picked up a large platter of something that smelled repulsive, carrying it to the Great Hall.

As usual, Roemaki's reptilian face twisted ugly at the sight of him. Drake was just rounding the table, when his downcast gaze lifted for a moment and he caught sight of the Master's daughter.

What made him stare were her eyes, they were light blue, almost pure white like ice. She was watching him, her face set slightly interested at the sight of him. Her scales were light purple and her hair black, elegantly pulled back from her angled face, and let flow around her narrow shoulders.

Drake's feet suddenly left the ground as a hard hand tripped him. The clang of the platter vibrated loudly in the hall. Above him, he heard Sika hiss in delight.

"Nice trip trash?"

His face hot, he pulled himself to his feet, retrieving the platter. As he slunk towards the kitchen, Roemaki's large hand closed around his shirtfront, jerking him close to the Saurian's face.

"You'll do well to keep your eyes to the ground."

"My lord, release him please," Morjana pleaded, her tone a little more concerned than she had planned.

Roemaki shoved him away. "Get out of my sight, you insolent puke."

…..

Drake stumbled into the kitchen in disbelief that he was alive, Roemaki had looked about to kill him. Across the kitchen a skinny little Saurian watched him with wide electric blue eyes. With calculating moves, he nonchalantly moved around the kitchen until he was by Drake's side.

"I'm impressed."

"Excuse me?" Drake glanced at him, suspicious. No Saurian was ever nice to him with the exception of Morjana. The only time they were nice, they struck back at him with lightening speed when he least expected it.

The Saurian kid grinned, his teeth pointed, "yeah, when ole Roemaki lays his hands on a duck, they don't come out unscathed."

Drake knew there were others of his kind, but he had never seen one.

"My name's Pike…what's yours?"

D'Jinni growled their way, warning them. Pike glanced down at what he was doing before sticking his tongue out at her back. Drake froze, surprised by Pike's insubordinate behavior. The kid clearly was a servant, much like himself, only higher on the food chain.

"Drake," he replied after a moment.

Interesting name, don't know any ducks by that name," Pike slid the dishes into a tub of soapy water.

"Do you know a lot of ducks?"

More than you mate," the Saurian grinned again, "they all got the same names it seems, no variety."

"Lady Morjana named me," Drake murmured.

"The broad's got good taste."

Drake raised his eyebrows at Pike's inappropriate referral. "Broad?" He repeated.

"Yeah, broad's a woman…of sorts." Pike glanced around. "You stick with me kid and you won't regret it."

"Why?"

Pike tilted his head, "I like you…you're interesting."

…..

**Twelve years later**

"Nice and easy, don't make any sudden moves." Drake backed away from a rather pissed off Drag-fagolor, a large multi-limbed beast with six eyes and long claws, great for tearing prey to pieces and running at fast speeds.

Next to him, his best friend of twelve years tail twitched nervously. "If the next thing out of your mouth is we should have stayed in the palace, I might have to agree for once…"

"Nah, this is ten times better than Roemaki planning to chop me up every time he sees me."

"You're sadistic," Pike grumbled.

"Learned from the best," Drake grinned, he made the mistake of moving, prompting the Drag-fagolor to charge.

"Time to go, mate," Pike turned on his heel, sprinting in the opposite direction. Drake was right next to him.

The two skidded down a hill, half frozen with snow, the creature behind them. "Oh damn."

"No time to swear mate," Pike laughed despite the dire situation closing in behind them.

The two dove in between mammoth sized reedy looking plants that jutted up from the ice under their feet. One looked large enough around and thick enough for Pike to jump and dig his claws into it, scaling it. "Come on!"

He reached down for Drake's hand, who grabbed it and allowed the Saurian to pull him up. The Drag-fagolor caught with them and having missed their jump up into the reeds, blew by their hiding spots.

Pike started laughing, unable to stop. Drake shook his head and shoved his friend who almost toppled out of the reed. "Phew, okay, I've had enough excitement for one day…"

He let himself fall out of the reed backwards, landing on his feet a good ten feet below Drake.

"Show-off," Drake yelled at him.

Pike bowed, "come on then kid. Don't want ole Roemaki to know we're missin' do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Upon reaching the palace walls, Drake and Pike slowed their gait. "Ooo baby, look at those ladies… phew…have you ever seen such hot lookin' babes?"

Drake followed his friend's hungry gaze to a group of tightly dressed Saurian females. "Put your eyes back in your head mate."

"Nah, I'm havin' too much fun."

"PIKE."

The Saurian's tail flicked hard, making Drake feel like his knees exploded as he got whipped. He lost his footing as he jittered from the impact, sinking to his knees.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry Dr-" Pike realized he should stop talking to Drake as an equal and promptly fixed his face cold.

Dannika was striding towards them; her petite figure catching longing gazes from the assembled Saurians.

Drake shut his eyes tightly, trying to will the pain away. Dannika paused next to him, studying him. "Is something wrong duck?"

"No," he managed, "I'm-" He shot Pike a deadly look, "Fine."

"On your feet," she snarled.

He groaned and slowly got to his feet, wincing as his knees flared in protest. Upon straightening, he saw he was a little more than a half a head taller than her. She stuck her tongue to the side of her mouth, bulging her cheek.

"You're the Saurian weapon maker, are you not?"

"Yes ma'am."

She thrust a large Saurian long-rifle into his hands, knocking the wind out of him. "Get to it."

Saurians hissed in delight as they watched maliciously from the shadows and some in the open.

Drake scoffed, "I'm sorry my lady, but it's my day off." He turned to face her as she glanced at him. Behind her, Pike was shaking his head, 'no' he mouthed.

"Guess you're SOL."

She arched an eyebrow. "SOL?"

"Shit out of luck," Drake gave her his best winning smile, before handing her back the rifle.

Pike rolled his eyes and then closed them, tensing as Drake walked away.

"Duck…"

He ignored her.

"Duck! Turn around when I'm talking to you."

He swung around, "oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me? Because my name isn't duck."

Her face twisted in fury. "You insolent-"

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to find the right words to describe him.

"Come with me right now," she seethed.

"You're asking me on a date?"

She gave a harsh cry, which was followed immediately by a hard hand closing around his shoulder, jerking him around. He didn't need to look to see that Flagelen, her bodyguard was behind him.

"Damn."

…..

"So, Ducaine…this is what? Your fifth or your eighth time here after insulting my daughter?"

Drake did the math, "ninth…Sir."

Roemaki bristled at the inappropriateness the duck was displaying, but took a deep breath, ignoring it. "Don't you feel it's getting a little old?"

"Not at all. I think deep down, she enjoys it, Sir."

Roemaki's face blanked out, Drake knew he only did that when a nerve was struck.

"You piece of shit."

Drake remained quiet, waiting.

Roemaki took another breath, and then drank out of a thick glass goblet. His glittery eyes paused on the duck before him. "Do you know what this is?" He gestured with the goblet.

"My guess is a cup with liquid in it."

Roemaki banged the cup down on the table next to him. "Enough of your sarcasm!"

Drake struggled to keep his face composed. Roemaki calmed down again and smiled, his teeth shown evilly.

"It's the blood of your kin…trash."

Drake felt his stomach flip. In his twenty years of existence, he still had never seen one of his own kind. It was almost like an urban legend to him.

"I drink it to keep myself young…" the Saurian whispered. "And to strike fear in the hearts of you mangy creatures."

"I see it's working," Drake replied faintly, "-the keeping young part."

The Saurian stood up, closing the distance between them. His clawed hand reached out grasped Drake by the face, feeling his beak and feathers.

"You have so much of your mother in you…it's a shame she abandoned you so many years ago."

"Shit happens."

Roemaki nodded, "oh yes it does." He strode away. "Now, what is between you and that scumbag Pike?"

"Nothing."

Roemaki's expression soured. "Don't lie, you two have spent an awful lot of time together over the years. He's not good at hiding his friendship with you."

"Why not ask him."

"Because I already have and he has evaded the question much like you are now." Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Drake, he closed the conversation. "You will do well to remember your place and your job. Go fix that long-rifle."

Annoyed, Drake muttered 'sure' under his breath and left.

….

"That rifle fixed yet?"

Sika's arrogant tones reached Drake before the sight of him did. Drake scoffed to himself in disbelief. It was his lucky day.

"No."

Sika picked up the shell of a gun, studied it and then dropped it with a resounding clang back onto the bench it had been resting on. Drake sighed, annoyed.

"And why not?"

'Because it isn't…give me a few more minutes."

A strong hand gripped him by the back of the neck. Where Dannika was half a head shorter than him, her brother made up for that difference by towering over Drake. Sika shoved his head down on the desk, his scaled hand closing around a white hot rod. Drake could feel the heat as the rod came within inches of his face.

"Sika-"

"Don't you dare address me by name!"

Drake fell silent, praying Sika was only bluffing. But he knew Sika was brutal when it came to "teaching" slaves lessons.

"Sika!"

The Saurian's grip slackened. He half-turned, "Dannika, leave."

The female came into the dingy room, her perfect eyebrows raised as she stared down at Drake, still pressed down onto the table.

"Let him go."

Sika's grip tightened, threatening to snap Drake's arm in half with mere strength. "This doesn't concern you."

"But it concerns Momma, and Momma doesn't want him harmed."

"Morjana's _concerns_ don't _concern _me."

"But they concern me," Dannika wretched her brother off the duck, causing more pain than relief as Sika dug his claws into Drake's arm and back before losing his grip. She put herself between the two. Drake glanced uncomfortably back at his abandoned work but remained frozen.

Sika hissed in fury, "you'll regret this, you little bitch."

Dannika didn't flinch at the insult.

He marched out, pausing only for a brief second to glare at Drake, "you too."

Drake waited a beat and then let out a breath. "I thought I was a goner…" he laughed, hiding his true feelings. "Guess I owe you a tha-"

She whipped around, her hand swiping him across the face, he felt like a Saurian ship had hit him as he was thrown backwards. He landed on the floor, a good few feet away.

"Ah damn!" He pushed himself up to a sitting position, she half bent towards him, her tail twitching wildly behind her.

"Shut up, you stupid waste of feathers…I've put my relationship with my brother on the line and for what? A waste of water and bones, that's what you are."

"What is up with Saurians and being touchy-feely?" He grumbled, standing.

Her exotic features pinched in anger. Her tail still flicked behind her as she started for him. He quickly put a wielding machine between her and him.

His movements seem to pull her to her senses, she 'tsked,' "get that gun repaired or I'll pull your intestines out with you still alive." She stormed out.

...

Drake lay down on a small cot, his face still aching from where Dannika had hit him. _Crazy lizard_, he thought, before falling asleep.

…

"Pissed off Princess Dannika did you mate?" Pike lost no time in congratulating Drake as he slipped into the kitchens, seven minutes late.

"Yeah, D'jinni here yet?" Slaves were not to be late for their jobs; if they were, they were punished.

"Nope…the old coot isn't her-" Pike was interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. Pike paled while Drake closed his eyes.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Pike's hand twitched to his head before letting it fall to his side.

"DUCAINE."

Drake rotated to face the fat old Saurian. "Yes?"

She bristled under his tone. "You. Are. LATE."

"I know…couldn't move fas-"

Pike kicked him in the leg hard. "What he meant to say was, he is sorry and he won't do it again, _Right Drake_."

"Sure." _Another kick_. Drake glared at Pike. "Yes ma'am. Won't happen again."

D'jinni's nostrils flared. "I don't like you Ducaine."

"Feeling's mutual," Drake muttered.

The female shoved by him, snapping her fingers at all present. "Get to work! We have five hours before Master Gliigrd's ball."

"What ball?" Drake asked, earning a look from D'jinni.

"Why do you think you were making those weapons?" Pike replied. "Roemaki's having a get together with other lords tonight."

"Figures, I'm last to know."

D'jinni growled in their direction. Pike shut his mouth and focused on his preparations. After a moment, Drake followed suit.

…..

**Later**

Roemaki never settled for anything less than more than the best. When something was best, he needed it better. Drake felt small as he kept the tables supplied with repulsive foods only Saurians would eat.

He was heading back to the kitchen, when Sika stepped into his path wearing full Saurian cultured clothing. A young Saurian around Drake's age was by Sika's side.

"What do you think Dragaunus?" Sika sneered. "Of this weak slave?"

"Pathetic, really." The Saurian-Dragaunus's voice was condescending. "What name is this one? Seeing as _you actually _name your slaves."

Sika 'tsked,' "_I never named these things_…My mother named this one Drake. My sister came up with Ducaine. Women, that's why us males rule society."

"Are you done?" Drake interrupted.

The two Saurians glared at him. "Mind your place Slave," Sika snarled.

Drake pushed by them. He was just passing Morjana who glanced at him with surprising concern when the great hall doors were thrown open. The crowds of overlords and their kin grew silent as ducks were dragged in, chained together on a long tether.

Drake felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Until this moment, he had never seen a duck like himself before, he only ever heard of descriptions from Pike. Speaking of his friend, Pike was equally frozen, only feet away from Drake.

The ducks were ragged, their feathers dirty and some sporting wounds. They glanced fearfully around at the assembled Saurians like they were going to be fed to them.

The head Saurian leading them in was a big burly lizard, his features haughty. A few ducks noticed Drake standing in the midst of the Saurians. Soon all of them were focused on him. Some of them stared at him like he was a traitor, others confused. He could see Morjana persistently glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"New shipment of slaves, your lordship," the Saurian slavedriver boomed.

Roemaki's eyes were hooded, as he surveyed the slaves and the Saurian. "Put them in the dungeon."

Sika came forward as the slaves were being pulled away, their heads still turned Drake's way. "Like your kin there, slave? Disgustingly sad bunch, eh?"

Drake turned to the leering Saurian, his face cold. Behind her son, Morjana shook her head, earning an infuriated glare from Roemaki.

"Sika," Dannika appeared from somewhere, a long purple revealing gown clad her petite frame. "Leave him alone."

Sika backed off, surprisingly. Dannika watched him leave with Dragaunus before melting into the crowd herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Roemaki didn't grace the kitchen with his presence often. But he strode in, the door banging loudly against the wall. Drake was drying the dishes Pike was giving him; he tried ignoring Roemaki's footfalls, as they got closer to him.

"Mangy bunch, ain't they?" His voice sneered in Drake's ear. "Makes your skin crawl…" The Saurian stared at the unresponsive duck's head, his eyes sliding to Pike who flinched, casting his eyes down at his work.

"No different than your lazy, ugly-ass mother, I dare say-"

Drake spun around, his hand closing around Roemaki's throat. Almost immediately he was knocked to the floor with a powerful punch from the Saurian. His head cracked against the hard floor, spinning his world.

"You-!"

Drake felt sure Roemaki was going to kill him as his claws came down. Then a shape appeared in front of him, Pike was shaking in fear but yet he stood his ground.

"Leave Master, Drake's had enough problems tonight."

"Get out of my way, you sleaze."

Pike swallowed, his tail quivered in Drake's face. He didn't move. Roemaki hissed, and then shoved Pike back, making the skinny Saurian stumble to miss Drake. Roemaki hauled Drake to his feet, "D'jinni!"

The female Saurian slithered out from somewhere, her snout practically wiping the floor. "Yes my lord." Her tone was sickening sweet.

"This one is on prisoner duty. He serves the garbage down stairs."

"Yes, My lord." D'Jinni's eyes glittered in malice.

….

The scraps given to the prisoners could hardly be considered food. Most of it was bone; if one was lucky, a piece of meat or fat could be salvaged. Glancing at the wood tray he was holding, Drake thought tonight there would be disappointment.

A saurian let him into the room that held the ragtag group of ducks. Keeping his eyes down, Drake slid the tray towards them, under the cage door.

No one made a move towards it. One male, white feathered, glared at him with unveiled hatred.

"Little pet, ain't ya," he snarled.

Drake paused on his way out of the dingy dungeon. "What?"

The duck stood up, Drake realized they were the same height. "You're their little pet…run around, do their bidding. We ducks call the likes of you Saurian kissers, cuz you kiss their ass."

Drake was struck speechless. He didn't know what to say. "I'm a slave," he finally managed.

"No!" The duck seethed. "We're Slaves…you are nothing compared to us. Go kiss your Saurians' asses."

A thin female tried to intervene. "Farris-"

"Shut up Neferi!"

She fell silent, her gaze blank.

Not knowing what to say, Drake stumbled into the shadows, leaving the basement.

…

Pike took one look at him and gave him a sympathetic smile before composing his reptilian face cold as Roemaki glared at him.

"Didn't take too kindly to you?"

Drake shrugged, "whatever."

Pike grasped his arm, stopping him from picking up the next food platter. "No, not whatever. You're being rejected from your own race Drake. You're rejected by us and you're rejected by them."

"I'm fine Pike," Drake snapped, swinging the platter around, nearly taking out Dannika who had appeared behind him.

She ducked in time to have the heavy plate pass safely over her head. "Watch it." She paused when she realized it was him. "Drake."

"What?

Her face twitched in momentary annoyance at his rudeness before winking out. She only had an expression, which like Pike; told Drake she pitied him. It pissed him off. He rolled his eyes and stomped away from both of them.

…..

**The Next day**

"My, I don't think I've ever seen you so dedicated to your work." Sika sauntered into the weapon shack.

Drake struggled to not lash out at the Saurian, as he remained fixated on his task of rewiring a Saurian blaster.

"So, are you almost done with my sister's weapon?"

"It's on the shelf," Drake replied shortly.

He heard Sika rummage for it and then leave. "Slimy sleaze," he muttered.

…

Outside, Sika glanced around before jerking the cover off the butt of the gun. Within seconds he rewired what Drake had fixed. Dannika brought it to Drake because it was jamming, a life-threatening situation for a Saurian. Sika was making sure it stayed jammed.

…..

"Dannika!"

The female turned, sheathed in tight black garb with light armor over it. She tied her cornrowed hair back and glanced up at her brother.

"Your gun."

She sensed something about her brother that he was hiding, but she dismissed it. "I thought Drake was delivering it to me."

"You thought wrong."

She holstered it, "thank you."

Sika gave a brisk nod, before leaving her.

…..

Roemaki did not like the fact that Dannika found the court boring. He rather her sit in on meetings as old, puffed up Saurians argued for hours about stupid ideas and situations.

Instead, she the royal brat, hired Flagelen; a deadly Saurian fighter to teach her the ways of a warrior. At twenty-one, she was far better at hand to hand combat then most of her father's men.

Today, she was accompanying several troops to weed out a Gregori nest. Gregori were large powerful creatures, the only things Saurians feared.

Sihjon, the group's tracker was ahead of them, following the tracks of the Gregoris. Looking behind her, Dannika thought about they weren't too far from the Saurian city.

"Found them, not too far," Sihjon gleefully relayed to them. He strode forward, his tail swishing wildly.

"Put a damn leash on that thing," Yip-quip snarled. "Ye gonna give us away, you dolt."

Dannika ignored her male companions, her bluish-white eyes focusing on the scene ahead. It was too quiet in the forest, eerily quiet.

"Yip-quip-" she began but was cut off as the nearest soldier to her was suddenly yanked into the deep brush. The troops immediately pulled out all weapons, as the Saurian's horrified cries were cut short. Dannika could feel her heart pounding as she kept her hand steady; despite her growing fear.

_Thank Somaki that I had Drake repair my blaster._

A large, deformed face lunged at her from the shadows, its wicked teeth snapping for her throat.

She pulled the trigger and felt the gun click as it jammed. She drew in a shocked breath.

…..

Pike dragged Drake out for an afternoon walk. He didn't want to go but decided to humor his friend.

They were just winding their way back to the city when they heard agonized screams. Pike froze, his breath caught in his throat. "Drake-" he whispered.

Drake glanced at him, just as still.

"-Drake, Dannika's hunting party."

Drake found himself running.

…..

Dannika let go of the gun in time for it to disappear down the abomination's throat. She turned and ran, trying to block out the noises of the Saurians behind her as they were undoubtedly ripped to shreds.

She dove into a rotted tree log, feeling its bark buckle under her weight. The Gregori was right after her, grabbing her around her booted foot and yanking her out. She screamed inspite of herself, trying to pull herself away. She could feel her boot crumpling under the jaws.

It let go of her foot and lunged for her face, she threw her hand up instinctively just as a shape landed in front of her. The Gregori screamed in pain as Drake shoved one of the Saurian's fallen weapons up into its face.

Enraged, it swiped him out of the way, throwing him into a large ice chunk. Drake felt his back crack as he hit it.

Dannika stumbled to her feet, dazed, watching the duck as he jumped up and rolled under the Gregori, stabbing it in the heart. It collapsed on top of him.

For a few moments, she stood frozen, her eyes on Pike who came forward timidly and then the duck who had just heroically saved her ass from a Gregori.

"D-Drake?"

He pulled himself out from under the dead beast and stared at her wordlessly. Realizing the weapon was still in his hand, he dropped it, taking shuddered breaths.

"W-What were you doing here?" she asked.

Rumbling foot pounds echoed towards them. Sika appeared with reinforcements. He slid off his steed and glanced with distain at the dead Saurians, before turning to his sister.

"What are you doing here?" He spat.

Dannika put herself shakily between the duck and the Saurians. "He just saved my life. The gun…it jammed."

"Jammed?" Drake finally spoke. "It was working fine when I fixed it."

Sika stooped over to pick up what was left of the blaster. "Analyze this." He tossed it over his shoulder to one of his techies. He strode forward, his eyes glittering maliciously on Drake.

"Jammed huh duck? I'd say that mistake almost cost my sister her life."

"It wasn't jammed."

"No need to get defensive, duck," Sika spat. "Then again, maybe it wasn't a mistake."

"What are you saying Sika?" Dannika demanded.

"It was jammed Sir," the techie informed.

Sika smiled, showing all of his teeth. "Sucks for you duck. I'd say this smells like attempted murder."

"My lord, I watched him put the gun together. It wasn't jammed," Pike rushed.

"Shut your trap slave. No one's talking to you!" Sika snarled. "And you weren't in fact watching the gun's fixing, because I saw you in the kitchens with D'Jinni."

Pike fell silent, knowing Sika had him.

Sika drew closer to Drake, and whipped out a long wire thin cord that slapped the duck in the face. Drake bit his beak shut to keep from crying out as the pain spread across his face.

"Sika, stop this," Dannika tried to grab the cord away from her brother, who only pushed her away.

"What a way to repay us…my stupid mother takes you in and you almost kill her daughter twenty-years later?"

"It wasn't jammed," Drake repeated.

Sika flicked the cord so it wrapped itself and locked around Drake's beak; then he jerked the defenseless duck forward, off balance.

Pike jumped forward, only to be subdued by two large Saurians, three times his size. "Sika-don't-!"

Drake was trying in vain to pull the cord off his beak, but it was too tight. Once Sika was close enough, the Saurian viciously kicked him in the face. "Don't lie, trash."

He tightened the cord on the duck's beak; he could actually hear the cartilage beginning to break in the duck's face.

A hard punch knocked him off guard, making him fall. Dannika stood over him, her exotic face dark with rage.

"I said stop."

Sika growled menacingly but didn't engage his sister. _Another time._ He stood up, and shouted harsh orders at his troops.

He looked down at the injured duck and then glared at his sister. "Get that to its feet."

…

Flossur watched silently as Dannika wetted a cold cloth and tried to gently ice Drake's face. The duck whacked her hand away, his expression and gestures defeated.

"Drake, it's going to help with the swelling-"

He glared at her and then said thickly, "not from you. Leave me alone."

"I'm trying to help you."

He made a skeptical noise, "you don't know -meaning." He tried to touch his beak and flinched.

Dannika studied him for a moment and then left the cloth next to him. "Before I go…thank you for what you did." She felt her face grow hot. "It was brave of you."

She stood and left. Drake followed her with his eyes and then looked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Morjana looked up to see Drake heavily bruised as he set a food tray down on the table. Her mouth opened in surprise. His beak was the worst, raw like it had scrapped to shreds and deep dark black and blue lined his mouth.

Roemaki and Sika didn't seem to pay attention to the duck's plight. Only Dannika shared her sentiment. Her daughter's face was for once laden in guilt as she surveyed Drake.

As he passed her to leave the room, Morjana quickly dropped her gaze to her plate.

…..

Pike glanced at Drake as he entered the kitchen and watched him as the duck left with the prisoners' food. He set down his rag and followed Drake.

…

The ducks were silent as Drake pushed their tray through the slot under the door. The male duck who insulted him earlier, narrowed his eyes as Drake's injuries were made visible in the dim light.

Pike stayed in the shadows watching the ducks as varying degrees of suspicion, horror and indifference swept across their faces.

Drake left the dungeon without a word spoken.

….

Dannika found him in the weapon shack, bent over a large magnifying device. She quietly shut the door behind her, checking in on Flossur to see if he was awake or not. He wasn't. She shook her head at the sight of a half empty ale bottle, slowly sliding out of the drunken Saurian's hand.

The shack was dark, save for the light at Drake's desk, so Dannika was kicking herself when she trodden on something she couldn't see on the floor. She winced as it clanged to the floor, prompting Drake to shoot to his feet, a sudden Saurian handgun in his hand, pointed at her.

"Sorry," she apologized lamely.

He lowered the weapon and threw it onto his table with a loud crash as it hit something.

She winced again; sure the noise would wake up Flossur in the next room.

"He's too drunk," Drake had read her mind.

"Oh." She drew nearer, trying to not stare at the ugly lacerations on his beak and face.

"What do you want?" He asked none too nicely.

She didn't know how to respond. "We as children were taught that ducks were the muck at our feet…" Her voice was pained. "-that you all were soulless, and sought for your own gain. But it is us who are described so. I haven't been the nicest person to you, in fact I've been horrible and yet you did what you did yesterday-"

"Your welcome," he interrupted, turning his back to her.

She stood in silence for a moment and then quietly sat on a stool near the table, her movements hesitant. "Can I watch?"

He glanced at her suspicious and gave a jerked shrug as he pulled a gun apart.

"I want to make it up to you."

You make it up to me by leaving me the hell alone."

She felt uncomfortable. His tone was so angry, full of resentment she was sure. She thought back to the market when he had goaded her with his insubordinate comments.

_"I'm sorry my lady, but it's my day off." He turned to face her as she glanced at him. "Guess you're SOL."_

_ She arched an eyebrow. "SOL?"_

_ "Shit out of luck,"_

It felt so long ago. Despite his annoyance to her then, she would give anything to have that Drake back.

He was doing a swell job ignoring her as she sat near him on the stool. "Do you want to walk?" She asked suddenly.

His movements slowed as her meaning sank in.

"No."

"I need air," she continued. "And so do you."

He dropped what he was doing again, literally; the gun banging down on the table. "Why? So I can be blamed for something else I didn't do?"

She stared at him in silence. "I know you didn't-jam the gun on purpose."

He scoffed, "oh you lizards are a piece of work."

"Who do I have to list for its problem?" She shot back. "You worked on it and Sika gave it to me. And-" She hesitated, "-And Sika wouldn't…he just wouldn't…." she wouldn't finish.

"But I would," he snarled lowly. "That's real big of you, your royal hin-ass." He stomped past her and slammed the shack door behind himself.

She sat for a moment, stunned, before jumping up and following him.

….

"You have every right to be angry with me."

"We're finished," he spat over his shoulder.

"But I'm not," she cut in front of him, her tail twitching behind her. "I want to make it up to you," she repeated.

"There's nothing I want from you." He pushed by her.

"There must be something," she pressed.

He slowed his gait, pausing for a brief second. "Free Pike."

"What?" she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Free Pike," he turned to face her. "He deserves it."

It hit her, Drake was the kind of person to put everyone ahead of himself. "I'll see what I can do." There was no use arguing with him. "But that's extra. I want to make it up to _you_."

He shook his head disgustedly and left her in the dark courtyard.

…..

**Two days later**

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Dannika turned to see him standing in the doorway of the shack. "I thought I'd stop by."

"Do you know what this is?"

She tried to see a loophole in his question to not appear dumb. She didn't find one and so, was left to look dumb.

"This is stalking."

"Stalking."

"Yeah, get out."

"You are in no position to order me around like some commoner, duck." Her anger flared up in an instant, taking herself by surprise.

"Like I give a hoot about what position I'm in. Do yourself a favor you two-faced lizard, and don't tell me what position I'm in. All I gotta do is look in the mirror."

He pushed the door open wider to make his point for her to leave, she ignored his persistency.

"Can you read?"

"What?" the counter question was out of his mouth before he knew it. "Yeah I can read." His tone was indignant, like she had insulted him by the mere mention.

"You're lying."

"So what, why ask me if you know the answer? Does it give you a sense of pleasure to catch people in lies?"

"Why are you so hostile?"

"For the same reasons you are."

The two stared at each other, neither willing to be the one to back down first. Annoyed she had to be the one to break the ice, Dannika sighed. "It would give you an advantage…maybe in turn you could teach Pike."

"Why?"

"Because reading is his ticket to freedom." She knew she had him once she said Pike would be free when he knew how to read. Drake would do anything for that rail-thin mutt.

"I don't believe you."

She felt another pang of guilt. "Let me show you, please."

"Fine. Now will you go?"

She nodded. "Yes." She brushed by him.

…..

"She said she was gonna teach you to read?"

"Yeah," Drake played absently with a chunk of ice, sliding it back and forth between his hands.

Pike let him slide it for a few more minutes and then reached out, stopping it. "She could get in serious trouble for that."

"Yeah," he repeated.

Pike rolled his eyes, his gaze pausing on Drake's healing face.

"What?" the duck asked.

Pike shrugged, embarrassed he had been caught. "Just thinking."

"About?" Drake prompted.

"You." Pike blushed at Drake's face.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you…that day." Pike fidgeted, unsure of his friend's reaction.

Drake became still and then was moving the ice block around the table again. "It wasn't your fight. I didn't anticipate that cord, I should have known with Sika."

"Well," Pike stood. "Come along kid."

"Where?"

Pike grinned, his white teeth in sharp contrast to his dark blue skin. "To get you ready for your date with Miss Dannika." He darted out of the way as Drake made a swipe for him.

….

"You what?" Flagelen uttered in disbelief. His large bucket sized hand was half closed around his tankard.

"You heard me," Dannika was pacing.

"I was hoping I heard you wrong."

"You'd do the same Flagelen."

He snorted, "I would not, not with a duck. That's a one way ticket to a jail sentence Dannika. No slave is to know how to read."

"Drake deserves more than he's been given," she argued.

"That duck is an insolent slave," Flagelen snapped.

Dannika threw herself in the chair in front of him. She slapped a photograph down on the table for him to look at.

He picked it up and held it out to see it better. It showed a duck with a fair amount of damage to his beak and the outer edges of his mouth. Then Flagelen realized it was the duck Dannika was talking about, Drake.

"Documents I found in Hoodii's files after my mother forced Drake to seek medical treatment."

"You found?" Flagelen repeated skeptically.

She gave him a dirty look, "stole _okay_?"

"Who did this?"

"Sika, who else?"

"Sika did this? Somaki…what prompted it?"

"My gun jammed after Drake fixed it, I took it with me to clean out that Gregori nest…I was nearly killed before Drake appeared." Her voice took on an odd tone. "-He saved me."

Flagelen let the photo fall out of his hand, onto the table. He didn't want to have to see the injured duck's face for another second. "You do what you want Dannika, Somaki knows you'll do it anyway…I'm not stopping you; but know you could get into serious trouble doing this.

"I thought you'd tell me to stop."

Flagelen reached out before he knew it to touch her face. "I'm not your father kid."

Her cold attitude deflated, she whispered, "I wish you were."


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks passed, Drake figured Dannika forgot about her promise of teaching him to read. _Good,_ he thought, _less wasted time spent._ So after a particularly freezing night where the rain was freezing before hitting the ground, Drake stumbled into the weapon shack; tired from chipping ice off Roemaki's palace walkway.

Flossur, as usual was sleeping off his alcohol. Drake peeled his wet, frozen clothes off and stepped into the shower, located near the back of the shack. For a moment, the water was hot but it quickly faded to cold. Drake silently cursed the lock on the heater. Flossur always kept the heater locked so Drake couldn't use it.

He had just stepped out of the shower, shaking from the cold when he saw a shadow move. His adrenaline spiked as he jumped, stumbling back. Dannika appeared; not appearing bothered by his half nakedness.

"Somaki," Drake rushed, realizing a split second later that he had referred to the lizards' patron. "What the hell Dannika!"

"I'm sorry, I came here and saw you weren't around so I waited for you."

He caught his breath, and consciously tugged his towel closer around his middle. "You think? I've been melting and chipping ice off your father's doorstep for the last fourteen hours. What do you want?"

"I thought," she trailed off, embarrassed. "I just thought we'd start-you know teaching you."

"Now?"

She shifted from foot to foot. "It's the only time I have where I'm not being hounded by some official or council member."

"Just forget it." He skirted around her, picking up clean clothes and dressing himself in the dark, hoping she wasn't peeking.

"No, I'm not backing down. I'm doing this for you whether you want it or not."

"Not after I work fourteen hours, okay? So piss off." He regretted his snarl the moment it was out of his mouth. She was only trying to help in a way that she knew. She wasn't slick enough to pretend he hadn't hurt her. Her hurt was gone as quickly as it had come, her face blank.

"I understand. I'll just go then." She turned, pulling her jacket hood up as she went.

Drake tried to suppress his guilt. _She's a no-good reptile who is only after her own gain._

_Damn. _

"Dannika."

She paused and half turned to him. He kept his eyes on everything, but her. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. If you want to teach me to read and whatever, you can…"

She nodded.

Awkwardly, he gestured to his cot. Upon sitting he felt ashamed of it as she followed him. It was a cheap piece of crap Flossur had found on the side of road in one of the Ducaine slums.

She sat, unfortunately right on the end of the bed that didn't have a support underneath. Without thinking, Drake grabbed her around the middle as she sank through with the cushion to the floor. They found themselves quite close to each other's faces. He could feel every heartbeat as her pulse quickened and very breath as she tried to relax.

"I'll sit there," he suggested, wanting to trade spots quickly so they could forget the discomfort of the situation.

"Sure," she stood with some difficulty and waited for him to take her place.

She started with the alphabet, a string of letters and characters Drake had seen all his life. She drew them out on a slate slab Flossur kept for drawing out his designs. It wasn't until almost dawn, when the two realized the time.

" Oh Somaki," she stood, her round white blue eyes on the dirty window, beyond its pane the sky was lightening. "I have to go." She slipped out without another word.

…..

Barely three hours later, Drake was shaken awake. Flossur's wide face was floating above him.

"Get up duck! You are late!"

Drake blinked sluggishly, his head fuzzy from tiredness. "Late."

"Yeah," Flossur wobbled a little bit from the hangover he was experiencing. "Roemaki's furious…the walk is frozen solid, Ole D'Jinni slid three Shins (quarters) of a nor. Fell on her arse, the ole girl." (foot)

Drake tried not to smirk, and then he groaned. "Get someone else to do it." He turned over.

Flossur yanked him up and out of bed by his shirt. "You will get up, you lay-a-bout."

"Flos-" the duck griped. "I'm tired."

"And I'm awake, if I'm awake then so are you."

…..

_"And I'm awake, if I'm awake then so are you."_ The Saurian's words rang in his head as he headed back out into the monstrous freezing rainstorm. Within seconds he was drenched and combing the ice balls out of his feathers on his way up to the castle.

Pike was already there, thick outdoor gear covering him from head to tail. "What took you kid?"

"Never you mind, give me a shovel."

An unknown figure threw one at him hard. He caught it before it hit him in the face.

Farris, the duck from the dungeon closed the distance between them. His face set in a sneer. Behind him, a select few of the prisoners were waiting, uncertain. "Catch up on your beauty sleep?"

Drake scoffed, "have I wronged you in another life?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Farris snarled.

"Hey!" Pike cut in, "Get to work before Roemaki comes out and fans all of our hides."

"I don't take orders from skeez, cold-bloods like you…you're another one, another Saurian ass kisser, except you missed the boat for top dog."

Drake tackled Farris before he thought his actions through. Morjana had always said his temper would get him in trouble the older he got.

Farris, taken by surprise at first, quickly recovered, and drove his knee into Drake's chest.

"Drake!" Pike yelled over the howling wind. "Knock it off!"

Despite the pain in his ribs, Drake held onto the duck and managed the flip Farris over his head. Farris slapped into the ice on his back, the breath knocked out of him.

"Take that, you dick." Drake pulled to his feet in time for Farris to grab him in a headlock.

A powerful hand grabbed Drake by the arm, jerking him painfully away from Farris, whose hand slid from around his neck. Choking, he fell back on his butt. Flagelen, Dannika's bodyguard was standing between the two.

"Are you two done?" He growled, his eyes flashing red.

Farris glared at the Saurian and then stared at Drake, trying to stare him down. "We're fine." Drake let Pike pull him to his feet.

"Saurian lover," Farris muttered.

Flagelen swung around too fast for anyone to realize it, "what did you say slave?" His teeth bared.

Farris lifted his chin up, "Saurian lover," he spat, loud and clear.

Flagelen's large bucket sized hand swept across the duck's face, knocking him back.

"No," Even though Farris had prompted Drake into a fight and tried to choke him, Flagelen was too big to teach the duck a lesson. Drake stood up. "Don't."

Flagelen's eyes slid his way, calculating. "Fine," he spit out. He bent down and hauled Farris to his feet. "If none of you ladies work out your differences and have this walkway cleared by the time I return, all of your asses will be in slings."

Drake knew it was a hollow threat. Flagelen wasn't as brutal as Roemaki, but not quite as soft as Dannika was turning out to be.

Pike picked up his fallen shovel and began chipping at the ice. After a moment, Drake followed suit.

Farris kicked at a block of ice, sending it spinning into the dark swirling snow and freezing rain. "Saurian Lover."

…

Morjana slipped unnoticed by some guards, Flee was the main problem. He would do anything to get back in Roemaki's good graces; even if it meant screwing her over.

She padded down a dark hall, mindful of keeping her tail in check; it wouldn't do well for her to whack something in the hall and give herself away.

A figure was waiting for her at the end of the hall. She cast one more glance over her shoulder and then moved forward, slowly.

Flagelen turned to her.

"I don't have much time," she whispered.

He nodded, not speaking and drifted toward her, his hand reaching out to her. She closed her eyes as his hand rested against her face.

"Dannika is coming closer to knowing the truth…" He murmured. "She has your intelligence."

Morjana made a noise, "no, I'm not. If I was smart, I would have left Roemaki by now."

Something caught his eyes; he turned her head and surveyed her bruised face. "He hit you?" His tone was menacing.

"It was my fault, I knew better than to argue with-"

_"It is never your fault, Morjana._ Why the argument?"

She took a breath, "it was about a slave who was in my care as an infant."

"This Drake Ducaine."

She looked up, "you know him?"

Flagelen let his hand drop from her face, "Dannika speaks of him often, and I pulled him and a prisoner apart a few minutes ago. He's head strong for a slave, Morjana."

She grimaced, "I know. It'll either make him or damn him."

Flagelen froze as he thought he heard a noise close by. Then he turned to Morjana, "I'll see you in a few days."

She didn't want him to leave, but knew it was inevitable. "Goodbye." She slipped into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

Within the days, the new prisoners were fitted with chips to ensure they didn't stray too far from the castle walls. Afterwards they were assigned various jobs to carry out. It was just Drake's luck that he wound up with Farris and one other duck named Callen.

They were brought, or rather dragged in Farris's case into Flossur's shack late one night. Flossur had just begun drinking his normal bottle of ale when the door nearly got smashed off the hinges.

"For the love of Somaki!" He cried, stuffing his bottle into a drawer. He grabbed Drake by the shirt collar and shook him for emphasize. "Not one word boy!"

Drake pulled himself from the Saurian's grip as two guards filed in the two prisoners. One of the guards was Flee, a Saurian who had always hated him for some reason.

"You have theses two to contend with Flossur," Flee grated, his voice gravelly.

"What for? I told Roemaki one duck was enough, what am I going to do with three?"

"I suggest you find out," Flee growled. He shoved Farris forward; who stumbled and glared at the Saurian once he regained his balance.

"I haven't the room!" Flossur waved his claws around the small space.

Flee raised an eyebrow. "Sure you do. The yard outback."

Flossur looked unsure for a moment and then regained his composure. "Unlike you Flee, I don't let my slaves freeze outside. They're more useful alive."

Flee bristled, "you mind your place, weapon-smith."

The new duck, Callen, wilted, obviously afraid of the tension in the air. Farris just rolled his eyes and switched his angry gaze onto the kid.

Flee finally cracked a smile. "Hey, we're all friends here, eh Ducaine?" His eyes landed on Drake, as if daring him to argue.

Drake remained silent, unsure of what his response was.

Flee's grin disappeared when the duck stayed silent. "You better watch your back there Ducaine, you won't stay Dannika's favorite forever. She tends to fall for the saps and then lose them as quick as they come."

Drake's face heated up, _how did Flee know? And who else knew?_ With that said, the two guards left.

…

"I haven't time for those two," Flossur grumbled as he rummaged in his cabinets for a glass that wasn't broken.

Drake stood next to him, a privilege he earned not too long ago. In the years he had been under the old Saurian's servitude, Flossur had grown fond of him. He relied on Drake a lot for getting the work needed to be done, done. Lately he had been forgetting who he was talking to and carried on conversations with the duck only to snap at Drake for not answering when he didn't.

Drake didn't want to teach the two slaves anything, he didn't have time for it and didn't want to spend anymore time than he had to with Farris.

"I suppose you could do it, eh boy?" Flossur glanced at him hopefully.

Drake had been waiting for the question. "Farris hates me Flossur…He's an ass. I can't, I'm sorry."

Flossur, shuffled by him, peeking out of his small kitchen to look at the two slaves, "which one's he?"

"The white one."

Callen touched a tool on Drake's desk, only to jump when it clanged onto the floor. Farris jerked the duck back by the neck, "don't touch anything, you dolt."

"Aye, he is an ass." Flossur returned to his search for an alcohol glass.

Drake spied the one he was looking for under the Saurian's arm. He shook his head and picked it up for him, holding it out.

"Ah, where would I be without you?" Flossur happily poured his ale.

"Lost," Drake said with a smile. Then he grew somber. "Flossur, the alcohol is killing you. I-I know about the doctor visits you've been having."

The Saurian slowed his hands, his yellow eyes training on Drake, his face blank. Drake felt a stab of fear, _what if Flossur got violent about it?_

Then the Saurian sighed, "you know eh? I'm old Drake, why not die happy?"

"Because I'll be screwed when you die."

Flossur paused in the middle of a sip. "That's a bit dark, don'cha think?"

"It's true," Drake argued. "What do I have for qualities that Roemaki will love and take me for?"

Flossur didn't answer.

"See?" Drake paced away. "I'm screwed."

Flossur sighed, his gaze longing on his glass of alcohol. "You oughta be a motivational speaker," he grumbled.

Drake half turned to see Flossur push the bottle away.

"One glass," Flossur lifted a claw to make his meaning clear.

"It's a start."

….

Despite saying he wouldn't, Drake began teaching Farris and Callen weaponry. Callen was more receptive, while Farris sat brooding. One particular afternoon, Flossur was away at a doctor appointment and Drake was watching Callen solder an ancient gun apart so that he could show the different parts of it. The door opened and Dannika appeared.

She froze when she saw Farris and Callen. "Oh, I didn't realize you had company."

"Permanent company," Callen spoke up. Then his face turned ashen, "My lady…I mean-I'm sorry…" He tried to make himself as small as possible behind Drake.

Farris just rolled his eyes.

"Hold this," Drake gave the soldering gun to Farris, rather roughly. The duck caught it in his stomach and shot Drake a glare as he went to Dannika.

They went outside.

"I heard that Flossur was giving new ducks," she swept her cornrowed hair back.

"He wasn't happy about it." Drake sat down on a large barrel.

She gave a wiry smile. "He likes you that's why. Flossur's been spoiled, he's only had you to deal with for the last twelve years."

"Me and Pike, when his master lays into him."

Her amused smile disappeared. "Yes well…I was going to resume teaching you, but with them here, especially since Farris doesn't like you…" she was talking more to herself then him.

"Who cares?" Drake replied quickly. He felt an urge to keep her there; he embarrassedly admitted silently, he wanted her there, with him.

She raised a manicured eyebrow. "Well duck, if you so insist." He knew her calling him duck was more of a friendly calling than its true meaning.

"Hold on." He went back into the shack. "I'm telling you two right now, you never saw her here, do you understand?"

Farris narrowed his eyes, "why?" He studied Dannika as she slipped in behind Drake. He scoffed, "You catching tail?"

Drake felt his blood pressure spike.

"Drake," Dannika warned, "don't you have something to do Farris?" she asked.

The white duck did his usual glare and yanked Callen by the neck into another room. After a second, Callen returned quickly, grabbing the soldered gun. "I'll just study this…" His eyes flicked to Dannika, "for a while."

"Twitchy kid," Drake muttered after the kid stumbled after Farris.

"He's lucky he got Flossur, otherwise he'd be dead with his submissive attitude," Dannika remarked as she sat on his bed, careful this time.

"Really." Drake sat next to her, not too close.

He was surprised to find that he hadn't forgotten any of the letters she had taught him the last time. It had also helped that he studied words he found around Flossur's shack in her absence.

She moved onto words, small words.

It was close to the time that Flossur was to return when Dannika finally stopped drilling him.

She was pulling on her coat when he asked a question that had been burning in his mind for a while. "Why did you give me a chance?"

She paused, turning to him. "My mother did. For the same reason." Her tone was a tad too dismissive.

He stood, "that's not the only reason."

She looked up at him with some difficulty and then sighed. "What do you see when you look at me?"

His face grew hot, "w-what?"

"You heard me Drake," her voice was soft. "What do you see?"

He knew what he wanted to say, but she'd probably annihilate his existence if he spoke the words out loud.

"Do you know what I see?" She prompted.

"About you-?"

She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips touching his. He stiffened, taken back.

She drew back, letting him go. "That's what I see." She turned and left the shack and him, stunned.


	8. Chapter 8

Pike saw Drake almost immediately as the duck stumbled into the kitchen, dazed. "Oh Somaki, what's wrong with you?"

Across the way, Farris was watching them both.

"Nothing," Drake heard himself say.

Pike narrowed his eyes, "no, something's different about you…" He stepped forward and halted. "Why do you smell like a female S-" His words trailed off.

That woke Drake up. "What?"

Pike stared at him, appalled. "_Drake_"

"_I smell like her?_"

"You think!" Pike snarled, not really mad, "I recognize the scent, it's almost like Dann-"

Drake clapped a hand over his friend's mouth. "Shut it Pike, before I get in trouble."

"It's is _her?_" Pike's voice came out strained.

"It just happened, I don't even know what the hell happened. She just kissed me- It was amazing."

"No!" Pike hissed. "It's not supposed to be amazing. She's an Overlord's daughter. Kissing the whores in the alleys ways are supposed to be amazing for us mate."

D'Jinni suddenly appeared in the kitchen. Pike grabbed a can of vile smelling rachnoid juice and jerked its contents at Drake.

"Pike! What the hell?"

"You'll thank me later," the Saurian whispered.

D'Jinni caught the tail end of him getting splashed by the juice. Her toad like face turned ugly as she bared down on Pike. The Saurian flinched as she hit him with the nearest kitchen utensil. "You good-for-nothing slave! Clean up your mess!"

"I-I'm sorry, I tripped," Pike managed to whimper out.

"You lying scum!" She raged. "And you!" She rounded on Drake. "Get yer'self cleaned up too!"

Drake stumbled away from his friend, not wanting the same thrashing as he got. "Pike."

"Just go," Pike replied, dejectedly.

Drake felt guilt as he walked away to wash himself in the servant showers.

…..

If his day couldn't get any worse, familiar humming echoed off the large stonewalls. Drake paused in soaping himself to listen, his heart picking up rhythm as he realized who the hummer was.

Sika appeared around the side of the shower with two of his cronies. Conscious, Drake started to grab a towel to cover himself; but Sika appeared suddenly next to him.

"No need slave."

Drake backed away until his back hit the wall, trapped. Sika ran his tongue over his teeth, sizing him up.

"You healed well, eh?" the Saurian grasped him roughly by the bill, turning his head sharply to study the reminiscent of the injuries; a few scraps by now.

"Yeah," Drake answered softly, his voice barely audible.

Sika nodded slowly. "So why's my sister been visiting Flossur's shack?"

The question caught Drake off guard, "what?" He asked faintly.

The Saurian's face was no longer amused, "you heard me Ducaine." His response came out like a hiss.

"I wasn't aware that she wa-" A hard hand knocked Drake to the floor of the shower. His head spinning, he sat up slowly and looked up at Sika, who knelt to his level.

"In case you're too stupid to realize, there's no Dannika to save your feathery hide this time. You're on your own, you don't even got that emaciated mutt to watch your back."

Drake shrugged weakly, if Sika was going to beat him with an inch of his life, then so be it, at least Drake could look forward to resting in the infirmary.

Sika scoffed, "my, my, you are a moron." He snapped his fingers, prompting an immediate action of some kind of cloth being wrapped around Drake's head. He tried to fight his way out of the Saurians' grip, but they were too strong for him. They held him down on his back, letting the shower water run over his face, wrapped in the towel.

_I'm drowning!_

He bucked, trying to get away from the water, his futile attempts making him suck in water. The towel came off and he was dragged to the side, away from the water; where he gagged and coughed up globs of water. Sika watched dispassionately.

"Will you answer me?" He mocking cupped a hand around his pointed ear, waiting as Drake choked and retched. "I guess not."

Again, Drake was dragged back under the water, the fear of the water shutting down all reasoning as he tried to escape. He was thrown to the side a second time, coughing out water. As he struggled to his hands and knees, he looked up and saw Farris lingering near the shadows, the duck's vengeful face for once, almost in shock and concern as he stared at Drake. Once the two met eyes, Farris disappeared, leaving Drake to endure twenty more minutes of torture.

….

He didn't remember the minutes between leaving Roemaki's palace and entering the weapon shack. In fact, he couldn't remember much of anything. Farris and Callen glanced up as he entered, Farris's face blank as he surveyed Drake.

Pike appeared from the back room. "Man kid, with a long shower like that, you better not be smelling like-" He stopped, seeing something was wrong. "What's wrong kid?"

Drake didn't answer; a distant flush from Flossur's bathroom made him jump so hard, his knees gave out. Pike was next to him in an instant, supporting him.

"Drake, Drake, answer me!"

The Saurian held the duck's head between his hands, feeling stabs of fear as he saw his friend's eyes were dead.

….

"When that duck gets home, I need him to plunge the toilet, those Leapers keep making homes in my flusher." Flossur walked out of the bathroom and froze when he saw the scene in front of him. "What's wrong with him?"

Pike gently tilted Drake's head side-to-side, "I don't know. Drake."

Flossur came over, pushing Pike away to see for himself. "Hey, what happened?"

Drake tried to swallow but coughed painfully.

Flossur half stood, "I'm too weak, get him up Pike. We're taking him to the infirmary."

…

Dannika strode ahead of her mother and father, each step making her shake with anticipation. Finally she pushed the infirmary doors open, not caring if they swung shut on her parents.

Drake was in the last bed, still. Flossur and Pike were already there.

"What's wrong with him?" She demanded.

Soi gave her a reproachful look, "I don't know. Can I examine him first?" Soi was the only Saurian who could insult anyone, because she was the best at her job. Dannika reluctantly stood back, waiting. The infirmary doors opened again, granting Flagelen entrance. Morjana's mouth opened before she remembered to shut it.

The exam was going rather well Dannika thought, until Soi squeezed a wet cloth in water and tried to wipe Drake's face with it. The disturbance Drake created was so sudden and extreme, everyone jumped; including Roemaki and Flagelen, both highly disciplined Saurians. The duck's head slammed into the bed table as he tried to get away. Without even realizing it, Dannika grabbed and restrained him so Soi could finish her job.

He shook in her grasp, jerking every time Soi touched him. Dannika didn't dare look at her parents.

Soi stood, "that's enough." Dannika repositioned him on the bed and followed Soi to her office.

The Saurian glared at Pike who lingered by the door to listen. "Get out of here slave."

Pike turned to leave, his face betraying hurt emotions. Dannika spoke. "No Pike, stay. He's allowed to hear this."

Soi and Roemaki both shot her repulsed looks, looks she ignored. Morjana laid a hand on her husband's arm, only to have him shake her off. Everyone missed Flagelen's eyes narrow at the action.

"I'm detecting water in his lungs," Soi stated.

Silence.

"And?" Flossur prompted.

Soi rolled her eyes, annoyed. "_And_ his blood pressure is through the roof. It appears he's operating on adrenaline at the moment." The Saurian's brow pinched together. "It looks like Mordrid Watering."

Stunned silence.

Morjana was first to say something. "That can't be possible."

"It is," Soi's reply was a hiss.

Dannika half turned to observe the lifeless duck, her anger and concern all hidden. _When she found the person who did this…._

"Can he recover?" Morjana asked.

"Yes," Roemaki agreed, "No extra time can be wasted on this. I need the slave back to work as soon as possible."

Pike's face flashed in fury before he managed to wipe his expression clean.

Soi studied her manicured talons. "I don't know; it depends on the person. The last sap I got from Mordrid Watering, dropped dead of a heart attack two days later when one of my techs forgot and turned on the sink next to its bed."

Dannika felt a pang hit her stomach. "Well if one of _your_ techs pulls a stunt like that with Drake, I'll kill them."

Soi cocked her head, "you're awfully concerned about this duck Dannika."

"Indeed," Roemaki snarled, his eyes flashing red as he glared at his daughter.

"I only mean," Dannika replied, choosing her words carefully, "Drake and Pike are both easily your best slaves Father, why risk killing one of them?"

"There's tons others just breeding to take that waste of feather's place," Roemaki growled.

Dannika didn't have a response for that.

"It'll have to recover," Reomaki continued his dropped conversation. "I want it back to work tomorrow."

Soi shook her head, "as much as I'm accustom to slaves working through their hangnails, I have to point out, he'll be no use to you, my lord."

Roemaki's eyes reddened again, "It'll have to deal."

"My lord," Flossur spoke up, "if I may as I am his caretaker. Give him at least a day. One day."

Roemaki growled lowly. "Fine! One day."

…..

Dannika snuck into the infirmary after hours, knowing she had a half hour while Soi and the other practitioners went to the Hall to have a few drinks. Drake was silent, his breathing barely hearable. She sat down next to him and reached for his hand. He jumped, whimpering out, trying to pull away.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, it's just me," she laid her hand on the side of his face, her touch calming him."Can you talk?"

He blinked sluggishly from a mild sedative Soi had him on. He nodded.

"Who did this?" She demanded.

"No one…" He replied quietly.

"Stop covering for them," she hissed. "You're letting them win."

He shrugged a little, "so."

She sat up straighter, her whitish eyes on him. "You've changed. You're like the rest of them now…submissive and no drive."

He didn't look at her, his eyes set firmly on the window overlooking the dark sky and world beyond the palace walls.

Footsteps sounded, startling Dannika. _Soi and the others couldn't be back yet._ She turned and saw her brother freeze in the doorway, his expression clearly showing he hadn't expected her or anyone to be with Drake.

Something clicked in her; she turned to look at Drake, smelling the fear as he stared at Sika under her arm. She let go of Drake's hand and faced her brother, her face cold.

"How dare you," she spat.

Sika stayed where he was.

"Don't you lie to me," she continued, her tone deadly. "Did you do this to him?"

Sika's stony silence was enough to answer her. "He's a slave, a nobody, but little miss Dannika had to butt in and mess up order."

"You have some nerve," she breathed.

"So do you," Sika snarled. "Don't think I don't know what's between you two, it's disgusting. Cahorting with a slave, when Father hears about this-"

"He can't do shit if I renig the crown."

Sika froze in a mid sentence, "you wouldn't."

"I, Dannika Roemaki-Zarich Al-buh, hereby abdicate my birthright, the Overlordess of Somaki." She arched an eyebrow, "run along Sika, you're a witness, now you must go convey the message."

He shook his head, "you will regret this."

"And you will regret what you've done to Drake."

Sika growled and marched out, leaving Dannika and Drake alone.

"That's it?" He whispered. "You're not a royal anymore?"

She sat down and gave his a triumphant grin, "in theory."


	9. Chapter 9

He was lucky enough to get two personal days. He went home to Flossur and then to work, sticking to himself. Pike hung around him, acting as only a silent companion. It was his second day back to work, he returned to Flossur's shack to see Farris and Callen bent over his desk.

His first thought was annoyance, but not wanting to start anything, he kept his beak shut. He remembered Farris in the showers that day, the duck didn't come to his aid; Drake owed him nothing.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Callen jumped, guilt all over his face. Farris kept a more reserved expression. "We have something for you."

Drake threw his satchel onto his bed across the room, and closed the distance between himself and them, cautious. "What?"

His table had been cleared, wires and parts of weapons made a ring around three sheets of tracing paper. Drake narrowed his eyes.

"Well?"

Farris slapped a fourth paper down, swiping the other three into his hand. Drake found himself staring at an impressively drawn picture. It looked like a mask. "It'll be far more advanced than anything you've ever built or fixed, Saurian kisser." This time Farris's tone was light, almost friendly.

Drake drew closer; interest peaked. "Go on."

Callen was losing his anxiety, grinning. He grabbed one of the papers out of Farris's hand; laying it down on top of the first sketch, adding new features to the mask picture. "It's a mask, obviously…" He laughed nervously. "So we know that most Saurian fortresses are hidden by some kind of invisibility shield. This mask will be able to penetrate the invisibility."

"Is that even possible?" Drake asked skeptically.

"I did some calculations-" Callen was interrupted by Farris clearing his throat loudly, "sorry-we did some calculations…and yes, it is possible."

"Show me the rest."

Farris laid the rest of the pages down, showing a full complete mask.

Drake studied it for a minute and then turned to Farris. "Why?"

Farris stared back at him. "I'm sorry." He finally murmured. "I should have done something-and I didn't." He fell silent. "This is my apology. We're not bringing this idea to you for shits and giggles. We're going to use it Ducaine."

Drake scoffed, "for what?"

"For freedom," Callen whispered. "We aren't slaves Drake, this isn't life. We had a life once…" His tone wistful. "I was an apprentice for a building merchant. That how I know about this and Farris-"

"I worked on the shuttle boats," Farris continued. "down at the docks."

Drake was quiet for a moment. Then.

"Let's do this."

…..

Morjana shut her daughter's door quietly behind her. Dannika was waging war on a single punching bag hanging from the ceiling. For a moment Morjana watched her, admiring her daughter's slim frame. Dannika's long tail whipped around as she made a spinning kick. As she caught her breath, she saw her mother watching her. "Mom." She pulled her gloves off and grabbed a drink that was waiting for her on a nearby table.

Morjana flicked her own tail, nervous. "I've been suspecting…Dannika. I didn't have proof until that night in the infirmary with Drake." She raised her purple irises to her daughter who was watching her back. "Is there anything between you and-_him_."

Dannika didn't answer right away. "That's absurd."

"Is it?" Morjana drifted closer. She sighed and said down on one of the apartment's couches. "I don't blame you. When you were one-year-old, he was nine months. Flee killed his mother in the process of bringing him into the castle. I was told by your father to care for him, a fact I hated at first. You named him." She said with a smile.

Dannika didn't remember any of that. Interested she sat next to her mother, listening.

"-I grew attached to him. He was my child….a genetic feathered abomination, but my child," she shared another smile at the thought. "And you-" She regarded Dannika. "You like him."

Dannika remained silent. Then she muttered, "yes."

Morjana nodded. "Be careful." She stood.

Dannika glanced up, surprised. "What?" she also stood. "You're condoning it?"

Morjana put a hand on her shoulder, "who am I to tell you whom to love? He is a slave Dannika, remember that, not because of your different stations, but for both your safeties. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

Morjana faltered, her expression almost frightened.

"Mom?"

"It's nothing." Morjana finally said. "Just be careful."

…..

Pike stared at his friend in suspicion. "Why do you need the alloy Drake?"

Drake spooned his gruel as an attempt to buy more time before answering. It wasn't that he didn't trust Pike, he trusted the Saurian with his life. But Callen had spoken of a hypothetical scenario. The mask the three were going to build had a onetime ability to create a gateway to the mythical Dimensional Limbo. A place where the Saurians would hopefully be sucked in to. The only problem was Drake didn't want to lose Pike.

"Come by Flossur's after we're done today, you'll understand then."

….

Farris regarded Pike with mistrust as the Saurian followed Drake into the shack. "He's okay," Drake replied to the two's unasked question. "His master is the landfill owner outside of town."

Callen quickly unraveled the drawing and waited with anticipation as Pike studied it. Drake watched his best friend's face, trying to decipher his thoughts, feelings. The Saurian gave nothing away.

Just when Drake was wondering if his call on letting Pike in on what they were planning was bad, the Saurian spoke. "A bit racially divided, don't you think?"

Not knowing how to respond, Drake shrugged confused by his reaction. Pike grinned at Drake.

"What does it do?"

Callen was quick to answer. "It will be able to see through the cloaking device Saurians have on say their monitoring towers."

Pike cocked his head. "Monitoring towers huh?"

Callen nodded.

"You're not bothered by this?" Farris piped up. "This is to deceive your race."

Pike stared at him for a long moment. "_My race_ enslaved me like they enslaved you. They have what ever you three are planning, coming to them."

That was when Drake began to breath again. Pike was with them, like he always had been.

Pike turned to him, "what about that alloy kid?"

…

Once upon a time, Pike and Drake had ran amok in the landfill, illegally of course when they were kids. They're adventures stopped when they came upon a mass grave of dead ducks, only their skeletons remaining.

The experience left Drake so traumatized that he never set foot in the landfill again, that is until that night, where he found himself and Pike scaling the fence once more.

"Salazar should be asleep," Pike whispered as he landed lithe on his feet with Drake next to him.

"That's comforting," Drake muttered. Salazar could hear a fart being let go across town.

Pike knew what he meant, "let's go."

The two set off the sorted piles of debris, metal, regular garbage and other items. Drake let Pike dig for the metal needed as the Saurian knew how exactly to remove such items without the large pile crashing down and giving them away.

Soon a small growing pile was collecting at Drake's feet where he quickly stuffed them into his satchel. "This should be enough."

Pike handed him one more. "Okay then," the light turning on outside Salazar's dwelling interrupted him. "Crap." Pike grabbed Drake and set off into a run.

"WHO IN THE BLAZE IS STEALING FROM ME!" It hadn't been the first time Salazar had caught Pike as someone stealing from him. The only good thing was Salazar never caught Pike himself or suspected him.

A loud howl from Salazar's motifer, a large (greyhound-like canine) with sharp wicked teeth erupted behind the two, its large paws thudding the ground.

Pike sprang up into the air, nearly clearing the fence; his tail out to balance himself, he turned, his hand out stretched to Drake. "Come on!" He growled.

Drake jumped and nearly lost his grip with Pike, who tightened his hand to the point of Drake hoping his bones wouldn't snap. Pike hauled him over and lost his own balance, the two toppling to the ground below.

Drake didn't try to move as the two lay in the street. On the other side of the fence, the motifer was waging a war on the fence where they had been.

Pike laid beside him, spread eagle, staring up at the sky. "When was the last time you watched the stars?" he whispered.

Drake rose himself painfully to his knees, "Salazar going to be coming."

Pike shook his head, "too many locks to unlock to come out here. He's lazy."

Drake took a breath and glanced skyward. "A long time ago." He watched his friend's chest sink in.

"Me too."

…..

Flossur didn't question Pike's sudden rebound on visiting. There wasn't much the old Saurian questioned about anything that had to do with Drake lately. It was Pike who suggested making a mold of Drake's face to fit for the mask's shape. As Drake tried to protest, Callen and surprisingly Farris agreed, winning the vote.

While Flossur was out, Farris began to make the mold on Drake's face. "This better come off," Drake warned.

Farris smirked, "yeah, wouldn't want your girlfriend to miss your pretty face."

Drake tightened his hands on the chair arms to keep himself from doing something he'd regret. Farris had only just started being friendly with him; if he had to deal with the sarcasm then he would.

An hour later, the mold was dry and Drake was consciously feeling his face for mold residue.

They had Pike bend the metal to the contours of the mold since he was the strongest.

Before Flossur got home, Farris used a large machine in the back that Drake never had to use. When the white duck returned, the mask had been smoothed out along its edges.

…

The four sat out on the back stoop, drinking Flossur's ale that he would surely throw a fit over later.

"So, do you have a last name or is Farris your only name?" Drake shut his eyes as the liquid burned his throat.

The duck downed half of his own bottle. "Flashblade."

"Flashblade? Interesting name."

"At least mine's original, _Ducaine_, you were obviously named after the city."

Drake made a face. "Dannika gave it to me when I was an infant."

Farris let his drink fall to the stoop, "she's older than you? Ew."

"Not by much. We're still the same age."

"Uh-huh."

"What about you red?" Pike had been calling Callen red because of his unusual red feathers.

"McMallard," the kid answered.

What about you Saurian?"

Pike grinned and chugged the last of his ale. "Don't got one. Drake here was lucky to have _Lady Dannika_ to give him a last name. Usually if you're born into servitude you don't get a last name."

Farris sighed, leaning back against the shack. "I can't believe we're going to start a revolution."

Drake snorted, "I can't either."

"What do you suppose would happen if we were caught?" Callen murmured.

It was Pike who answered, "instant death."


	10. Chapter 10

Drake was awakened suddenly to a warm body near his. His eyes shot open and he found himself staring at a dark shape sitting next to him.

"D-Dannika?"

Her head half turned to him. "Flossur doesn't lock his door."

His initial feared reaction subsided, he grinned, "he figures with as old as he is, if anyone's going to home invade him, it'll be his time."

He took in a ragged breath.

"Why are you here?"

She drew closer to him, "you don't mind, do you?"

He sat up, "no…no, I-I don't."

Her whitish-blue eyes, the only thing he could see as they glowed in the dark, rolled. "I like you," she whispered, her tone sheepish. "Do you like me?"

Drake forgot how to talk, _do you like me?_ "I-yeah. I do."

She smiled back, her face radiant even in the dark. "I know I shouldn't be here…I've spent twenty years obeying," her eyes flickered to him. "I kind of like the feeling of disobeying."

"Join the club," he muttered.

She hesitantly moved to sit on the edge of his cot. "Can I stay with you?"

Drake glanced towards the sleeping forms of Farris and Callen. "You'll have to leave before dawn."

She nodded, quickly pulling off her boots and sliding under the blanket. Tentatively, she shifted towards him. "It's cold," she explained, embarrassed.

"Only because you're cold-blooded," he whispered back.

He felt her tail twitch under the blanket, curling agitatedly around his leg before she realized she was feeling him up. "I am not cold-blooded, for your information."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

He grinned, he got a small satisfaction out of annoying her. She was even more beautiful when she got mad.

"You're irritating," she muttered.

"Feeling's mutual."

He felt her smile as she laid her head on his arm. Drake felt his eyes grow heavy and then shut.

….

He tried to busy himself with projects that he knew would require his full attention. He knew if he thought too much about _her, _he wouldn't get anything done. So he focused on the wiring when ever he was free. He was coming along well, however cauterizing proved to be difficult to not singe his finger feathers. The right side was almost finished with the wiring. Drake paused in his work to survey the glossy finish of the mask. The cap laid near his arm, waiting to be wielded to the inside of the mask to protect the wires inside.

He picked up the probe and began his work again.

…...

**One week later**

Sweat made Drake's feathers feel a hundred times heavier as he and Pike shoveled the snow off Roemaki's walkway and the enormous backyard. Callen came streaking towards them, zigzagging around the other slaves.

"That kid has too much steam," Pike said, leaning against his shovel.

Drake threw a pile of snow off to the side and turned to see Callen stop in front od them.

"It's finished," he said excitedly. "Farris finished with the left side wiring and wielded the cap on."

"Already?" Drake kept his eye on Flee who was watching them murderously from across the yard.

"Yeah," Callen couldn't keep still. "We ran into a slight problem though, don't worry Farris fixed it-"

Hold it kid," Pike stopped him in a mid-sentence. He was staring over the small duck's shoulder at Flee who was crushing a can he was drinking from. Flee was well known to making silent threats before acting on them. "Grab a shovel."

Callen did and returned, keeping Flee in mind. "We realized there had to be a way to activate it." He continued quieter.

Drake froze for half a second. "Oh shit," He glanced at Pike. "We never planned for that."

"Don't look at me, I was just the thief who stole the metal."

"How'd you do it? Fix the problem I mean?" Drake asked.

"Well," Callen got a pleased look on his face. "We added some different wiring, it's called C-403 and then YX-397…we figured putting them together would make heat sensitivity that would last, forever."

"Drake paused in shoveling again, "Callen, you're a genius."

Callen flushed, "well, Farris helped too."

Drake started shoveling again, wishing his work was done so he could see the finished product.

….

The four waited until Flossur's vibrant snores echoed from his room before any one of them dared to open the drawer the mask was in. Callen pulled it out, shaking from anticipation and set it on the table.

For a long while, they simply stared at it, studying its sleek white face. Until that point, Drake hadn't given thought to who would wear it. They had all worked on it, but who could wear it?"

The others seemed to read his thoughts. Pike was out of the question, as his facial structure didn't fit the hardware. But it was between Farris, Callen and Drake, if a time ever came to using it.

"You should try it," Farris held it out to Drake.

"What?"

"Give it a go Ducaine," Farris repeated impatiently.

Drake took the mask in his hands, feeling the smoothness. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he brought it towards his face, his hands shaking. He felt a flash of heat as the mask seemed to melt to his face. His eyesight changed from color to an infra-red; various objects being lit up and identified.

He grinned.

"What?" Farris asked immediately.

"It works."

…

Programming proved to be the hardest task. Farris and Drake left Callen to fight with it. During that time Drake kept his mind on his work: shoveling, chipping ice, serving the Roemaki Zarich Al-buhs, and earning tantalizing glares from Sika.

It was a week later, the mask was just about finished and Drake hadn't had a single incident, he was silently proud of himself.

He stepped into Morjana's room, having been told to fix a damaged door. He hadn't given thought to how it got damaged.

The room was shadowed, a revolving light outside lighting the window up every once in a while. Treading lightly since he couldn't see anything, he tripped over something anyway.

"Damn," he hissed.

A shadow moved across the room. As the revolving light spun again across the windows, Drake was able to make out a thin figure shift their tail, curling it around their leg while they sat on the floor. In the silence, he could hear the person sniffling every once in a while.

He stood carefully, walking slowly towards them.

"Go away," Morjana whispered.

"What's wrong?" He didn't leave; instead he knelt in front of her.

"I said leave!" She snarled, shoving him away. Her stronger strength sent him backwards on his butt. Still he didn't leave.

"You're the only mother I've known," He pushed himself to his knees again. "What's wrong Morjana?"

She turned away. "Nothing. Just fix the damn door Ducaine." The light landed on her face before spreading around the room and fading again. Drake froze.

She had been beaten, two black eyes and a bruised cheek. He felt anger, dangerous fury at her being treated with so much disrespect. _Roemaki._ He abruptly stood.

"No," she grabbed him, yanking him back to the floor with her. "Don't. It's not worth it."

"_You_ are worth it," he growled.

She remained quiet. "He can kill you much more easier than you can kill him."

"I don't care."

"I do!" She blurted out. Embarrassed, she let him go. "I do," she repeated quietly.

"Come on," he pulled her up and pushed a small satchel he knew she had under the bed towards her with his foot. "Pack it."

"What?"

"Pack it." He turned to fix the door like he had been ordered to do. She must have been thrown against it.

She didn't move behind him. He half turned.

"I can't leave," she said.

"Do you want this again?"

"I've dealt with this for the past two-hundred years Drake," she snapped. "How old do you think I am?"

She resembled someone very young. _Figures,_ Drake thought. _Looks are deceiving. _

He slid the door back into place and faced her. "The next time, I kill him." He went to leave. She stopped him by grasping his arm.

"Thank you." Her mesmerizing purple eyes kept him in place.

"For what?"

"Caring…you're the one who's been a son to me all these years. More than my own." She let him go.

Something small was in his hand; he started to uncurl his fingers. She stopped him.

"No, not here."

He nodded and left.

….

**Later**

It was a Saurian looking (dragon) creature on a long chain. A stream of fire twisted around its ebony body. He let the chain slide over his head, the creature resting against his chest.

"Hey." Callen appeared.

Drake quickly hid the necklace. Callen wouldn't have minded he was sure, but Farris had only just started being friendly. Drake wasn't sure if accepting the gift from Morjana would destroy their alliance.

"Programming is done," the red duck came in and sat next to Drake. "So what's next?"

Drake glanced at him and shrugged.

Callen waited a beat. "Well, you have the mask-"

"What's this me thing? Isn't it we or us?"

Callen smiled amused, "why do you think Farris was adamant about molding your face instead of one of ours?"

Again, Drake shrugged.

"Not many are leaders Drake, and the ones that are lead by fear and destruction." The kid waved a hand around the shack to make his point. "It's rare to have a natural leader and that's you. It's why Farris was so…abrasive?"

"Dannika taught me to read," Drake admitted.

"Did she?"

Drake nodded, shame on his face. Callen noticed, "isn't that a good thing?"

Drake took a breath. "Morjana taught me to read a long time ago. Dannika taught me their language. I deceived her."

Callen was quiet.

Drake let his fist hit the table. "I'm going to use what she taught me against her and her people. But I'm not going to, I'm going to tell her I lied."

"Why?" A different voice asked.

The two turned to see Farris in the doorway, listening.

Drake took a breath. "Because I love her."


	11. Chapter 11

The large slums where most of the city's ducks lived was dirty, broken-down and cold. Drake told Flossur that he, Callen and Farris were going out to take a walk, something Flossur promptly forgot once his eyes shut and he was asleep. Pike joined them halfway to the camp.

Farris was first to the slum hall, a large mess hall. "After you." He held the door open.

Drake took a deep breath and then walked in. It was oddly silent; ducks from all walks of life it appeared were there. Some, clearly poor to begin with, others in tattered expensive suits and dresses that looked like they had been dragged, torn and shredded across three continents.

They all glanced up and noted the three young ducks and the Saurian. One, a burly male, stood up on Drake's right. "That has no business here," he snarled, his words guttural.

_Some kind of mouth injury_, Drake thought. He thanked Dannika silently one more time, for saving him when she did from Sika's cord as it wrapped around his beak.

Farris laid a hand on the enraged duck's shoulder. "He's one of us. He has as much of a right as you or I to be here."

Pike flicked his tail nervously, winding it around Drake's leg, who jerked away. "What is it with Saurians and their failure at keeping tails on a leash?" He hissed.

"You didn't tell me there were fifty ducks to one," Pike hissed back.

"What are you talking about? There's four of us."

"You're one of the fifty kid," Pike growled.

Drake felt a moment of shock, "that's not fair Pike, I'm with you."

Pike lost his angry expression, "I'm sorry."

Drake reached out to the Saurian's face, resting his palm against Pike's cheek. "I am too."

"Why z'ra ye 'ere Farras?" A foreign duck asked. "Ye 'ere sool'd."

"I have a proposition for you all," Farris answered. He half turned to Drake, "We have a proposition…Drake."

Suddenly faced with giving a speech to a room full of ducks, Drake drew a blank. He felt Pike's strong hand on his back, giving him a gentle shove forward. His legs carried him forward, next to Farris who started to back away. Drake grabbed him.

"Don't-don't leave me, please." The white duck cocked his head slightly at Drake's plead, but remained motionless by his side. Drake looked out at the assembled ducks, females, males, children, some elderly.

He began to speak.

"Some of you were caught in your homes and made into slaves, the rest of you were born into it. The invading Saurians came here a hundred years ago because they were under the impression that they could take whatever they wanted…that we wouldn't fight back.

"They've starved us, maimed us, kept the born slaves illiterate and had their way with your wives. I say no more."

Some of the ducks perked up a little.

"I say we send them a message that will stay forever in their minds. That they can not take what whatever they want, that they can not enslave us without a fight."

He saw some of the teenagers grin.

"Puckworld was ours once, it's time to tell the Saurians that this," he pointed to the ground. "This is our land."

The assembled shouted their approval.

…

Word traveled fast. At first Drake was worried that it would get back to the Saurians but it didn't. The ducks who were quickly learning the news and passing it on, were being discrete, knowing they'd mess up the revolt if the Saurians heard it.

It was a week after the speech in the old camp when Drake finally met up with Dannika.

She saw him coming and shut her book.

"I want to show you something," he whispered, taking her hand and leading her into the shadows.

Once they were in a safe enough spot, he let her go and pulled out the mask. Her eyes twitched as she surveyed the sleek white surface. He waited for a reaction, hoping she wouldn't let him down and betray him.

"You built this?" She reached for it hesitantly.

"You can hold it," he handed it to her. "Yes. Farris and Callen helped." He left Pike out intentionally. The less she knew about his involvement the better.

"What does it do?"

"It penetrates invisibility rays Saurians create and-" He paused.

"What?" She pressed.

He lifted his eyes to hers, pained. "-and it has the one time ability to create a portal to Dimensional Limbo."

For her credit she didn't make a sound.

Finally she spoke. "I knew about the revolt."

He felt a shot of adrenaline in his stomach as he waited for her to shout for a guard or kill him herself. She stayed quiet, her fingers massaging the mask's face.

She gave a slight smile, "Drake Ducaine, I always knew your name would go down in the history books." She held the mask out to him. "I'm with you. What ever battle front you make, I'll be there."

He reached for her face, bringing her closer to him and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too." He felt the guilt of his lie. He pulled away, bringing confusion to her face.

"What's wrong?"

Fearing everything was going to disappear, he didn't face her. He couldn't.

"Drake?"

"I lied to you."

She was listening.

"Morjana taught me to read a long time ago…"

She scoffed, "and?"

He glanced at her, surprised. "I knew how to read. She bought books from my race and taught me to read."

She shook her head. "You thought I didn't know?"

He blinked, confused. "You did?"

She took his hand in hers. "I taught you the Saurian scripts on purpose. Somewhere down the line, I influenced you to this moment in time. To be the man I know you are. Saurians don't belong on this planet Drake."

"I can't lose you," he replied, desperate.

"You won't."

A rustle nearby prompted the two to separate quickly. "Go," she hissed.

He stumbled away, unsure. He realized he didn't care if he was caught anymore. "We'll be at the Altamount Camp two days from now."

She nodded, "just go."

He disappeared.

….

**Next day**

Morjana studied her wounds in the mirror, tracing the large bruises on her face with her finger. She couldn't take the abuse anymore. Roemaki made his bed two-hundred years ago when he killed Morjana's first child as she was pregnant. She picked up a blaster Drake had created years ago for her. It was his first weapon he ever made from scratch and it was the best. He wanted her to have it and she kept it hidden for the last thirteen years until this moment.

She calmly dressed herself in a skin tight leggings and shirt followed by a vest that was supposedly bulletproof. Roemaki forgot he had married a former assassin. Morjana paused, _oh wait, I never told him that…oops_.

She added a few survival goods and then walked out of her room.

….

Flagelen was retiring to his room when he saw a lone lithe shape head out towards Roemaki's study. He paused and realized in the moonlight, it was Morjana. Narrowing his eyes, he un-holstered his own gun and followed her.

…..

Morjana shoved the great doors open to Roemaki's study. The Saurian spun half away around.

"Morjana, I'm busy. Leave," he growled.

She stayed where she was. "I'm done taking your orders."

His red eyes shifted to her, his eyebrows arching. "Oh?" He stood. "Is that so? I don't want to have to teach you again to respect your male superiors."

She remained indifferent. "Sure Roemaki."

He didn't like her disrespectful tone. "You will respect me, you whore."

She raised the gun to his chest, and cocked it, the click echoing around the study.

"You little bitch," he whispered, more stunned than angry. Without warning he launched himself across the room at her, taking her by surprise. He slammed her against the wall, which she quickly rolled to her feet, her tail out to balance herself. The gun had fallen from her hand and slid across the floor.

"Can't even do damage without a weapon," he taunted.

She sprang at him with an animalistic growl, latching onto his head and shoulders, trying to break his neck. His hand wrapped around her hair and flung her off him. She slid across the length of his table and fell off it onto the floor.

He touched his face and stared at his bloody hand.

"What was that?" She asked breathlessly, standing with the gun in her hand.

Roemaki snarled viciously. His own hand went for his gun but froze when he felt a cold metallic object press to the back of his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Flagelen murmured. "Just saying."

Morjana blinked, surprised.

"Come Morjana," Flagelen commanded softly. "Don't look for us Roemaki."

"Father!" Sika appeared and stopped short. "Morjana," he growled. "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer her son. Instead she went to Flagelen's side and began backing out of the study. "Goodbye Roemaki."

"May you both rot in hell when I find you," Roemaki snarled.

Sika chose that time to convey his message. "That Ducaine duck is planning a revolt, Dannika is in on it."

Morjana paused, "you…" But Flagelen pulled her away. They both disappeared.

Sika barely glanced at her. "Of course she had to have been brainwashed. She's not that stupid despite her obvious pets-"

"Where is she?" Roemaki's voice was deadly.

"Father, she's not-"

"Where Is She!" He roared.

"She's gone," Sika murmured.

"When I get my hands on her, I'm going to kill her, her and that bitch."

Sika took a breath, "Morjana, you mean."

"Who else?" Roemaki snarled. "Ready the troops. I want every inch of this city searched until you find Ducaine, Dannika and Morjana…kill Flagelen when you see him."

Sika nodded his head once. "Yes sir."

….

On a high rise above the city, Drake watched impassively as parts of the city sprung up in a blaze, not doubt areas being searched for him. Every day ducks were leaving their camps and coming to him. It was time Drake ended this.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, I trusted you to be on your own."

Drake felt his heart freeze as the voice paused for what, a dramatic effect? To let the knowledge that Drake knew he could be killed the moment he was caught sink in?

"I even take you two in and this is how you repay me." Flossur hobbled into the light.

Callen cringed.

Drake stood, "Flossur…I-"

The old Saurian held up a hand to silence him. "Please allow me to finish." He came to a halt in front of him. It's about time you grew some balls boy."

"What?" Drake uttered, stunned.

Flossur grinned. "Roemaki will throw me in jail or kill me, but I'll know that I had the chance of a lifetime to raise a duck like you. The duck that will kick Roemaki Zarich Al-buh's ass." Flossur pulled out a weird looking device. "Turn around."

Drake slowly rotated so his back was to the old Saurian. He flinched slightly when Flossur pulled his shirt up, out of his pants. A stinging sensation branded his back. In an instant he knew what Flossur was doing. He was removing the microchip all slaves had implanted under their skin.

He was free, finally free.

He half turned and saw Flossur holding the tiny chip.

"You two too." He gestured to Callen and Farris who both stood up and also had their chips removed.

Pike remained quiet, watching. Flossur hadn't given him much attention. Drake studied his best friend for a moment and then tapped Flossur.

"Pike too."

Flossur stared at him. "No, I can't do that…ducks are a little different than Saurian slaves. Though neither should be free, it's a little easier morality-wise to free a duck."

Drake took his chip back, feeling it in his fingers. He went over to the mirror and turned so he could see where it had come out of his back.

"What are you doing?" The Saurian rasped.

"I'm putting it back. If Pike has to have it, then I'll have it too."

Pike gave him a look of gratitude, but he tried to reason with him. "Kid, just leave it out. It's not worth it."

"You are worth it," Drake emphasized.

"Oh for Somaki's sakes," Flossur hissed. "Get up you emaciated mutt." He yanked Pike off his chair with surprising force and pulled the chip out with the device.

Drake grinned at Pike over Flossur's stooped back. "Flossur, what do you know about Dimensional Limbo?"

…

"The mangy mallard's numbers are growing as we speak. They have a few hundred now, but by tomorrow, it's estimated that the numbers will swell to over a thousand." Dragaunus threw a remote down on the table. His eyes glowed in the darkness. "Now, my father, rest his soul, died and left me by default as an Overlord. I may not be as old as you and I may lack experience…but I can tell you, if we sit for another moment longer or we will be overtaken by these rioters. And by then not even the Saurian militia will be able to deal with this plague."

He waited for a reaction.

The other Overlords sat quiet. Roemaki was stewing over his mate's betrayal, his face harboring large deep, bloody furrows to which everyone knew not to question.

Across the way, Dragaunus glanced at Sika. The Saurian was a great asset and had proved himself multiple times to Dragaunus, but it seemed Sika was slipping.

In the time that Dragaunus had met Sika, he knew he had a pot of riches. It was quite easy to slip Sika a powerful serum that showed a more aggressive side.

Sika may not understand his little sister's actions and moronic thinking, but on his own he never would have thought to hand her a damaged gun, nor damage it on his own. No, Dragaunus had himself to thank for that, or rather his counterpart Wraith, a Saurian mage who telepathically influenced Sika.

And Sika surely hated that Ducaine duck even if he wasn't quite sure why. It was all in the works of Draguanus's plan. He was going to rule this planet if it was the last thing he did.

_Yes, things are going my way surely._

…..

Drake laid in a tree very still, listening. He didn't really know where to confront the Saurians. He personally wanted to end this conflict peacefully, but knew enough to know that that was a dream. People were going to die. And the Puckworldians seemed to know and understand that.

Having Flossur clued in was easier because the Saurian now didn't expect him home at night. Most of the ducks had set up camp outside of the city, changing their location everyday, so that they remained unpredictable to the Saurians. It would suck if they were ambushed before a plan was formulated.

Twigs suddenly snapped above his head, Pike landed lithely next to Drake on a branch, his claws digging into the bark.

"You okay?"

Drake took a breath, "yes."

Pike regarded him silently. Then. "Dannika's here."

Drake finally glanced at him. He slid off the branch and landed on his feet several feet below.

Dannika turned to see him, staunchly ignoring the suspicious stares from the camping ducks.

"You're here," He reached out to her, and she to him.

"I'm not the only one," she replied.

He cocked his head. "Who-?"

The crowd of ducks parted; Morjana and Flagelen became visible, in a word battle with some of the less enthused slaves.

"We don't need cold-bloods like yourselves here," a duck snarled.

Morjana regarded him cooly, "you may not want us here, but you need us."

The duck scoffed. "Get lost bitch."

"Hey," Drake cut in, anger flaring. "She's my mother, watch your mouth."

The air around grew cold as ducks regarded him like he was nuts. "You want revenge on Saurians, do you not?" Morjana posed. "You want revenge on Roemaki who has do nothing but misery to you and your peers, your family…if you want it bad enough, you will let us fight as equals by your side."

"Equals," the same duck snorted. "What do you know of equality?"

"As much as you do," Morjana replied. "I will stay and fight with you. I hate Roemaki if possible, more than you. You hate what he represents, but you have two of us who hate him as a person."

Dannika tilted her head slightly, regarding her mother.

"Me and Drake," Morjana finished. "So deal with it. We're here and I'm not leaving."

The duck growled something unintelligibly. Drake ignored him, his focus on his mother. "Does he know where you are?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But it won't take long for him to figure it out."

Drake nodded slowly. "I have something to show you." He left the slaves with Dannika, Morjana and Flagelen following him.

Farris and Callen glanced up from their spots outside of a large shed as he drew nearer.

Farris tapped a code into the keypad and stood back as the door slid open.

"For a few days of being out here, you sure are high-tech," Flagelen remarked.

"We're smarter than you take us for," Farris shot back.

Flagelen's eyes narrowed on him, "don't I know you from somewhere?"

"O-kay, Morjana, after you…." Drake gestured into the shed.

With an amused smile, she entered the building with Dannika by her side. After a moment Flagelen followed suit.


	13. Chapter 13

"What is it?"

It was Callen who proudly explained. "We-well- _I_ call it an Aerowing. We had scouts go and raid your metal yards. We found the remains of a Saurian ship and molded it to our liking."

"Does it fly?" Flagelen asked.

At that, Callen faltered. "None of us know how to fly. And I'm too paranoid someone will crash this, especially since we're using it to model the others."

"The others?"

"Yeah, there's-"

Farris clapped a hand down on the duck's beak. "Why not just tell them what color underwear you're wearing kid."

"You don't trust us." Flagelen scoffed, "that's big of you after we've made enemies with Roemaki."

"I don't have a short memory lizard-lips," Farris snapped. "I was _your_ slave." He jabbed a finger at Morjana.

"My husband's," she corrected.

"Whatever," Farris waved a hand.

"Okay, Farris take a breather," Drake stepped in. "I trust them, so you should too because otherwise it means you don't trust me."

The white mallard took a breath, "fine…you're right."

"Well, now that you _trust me_, I suppose I could teach you to fly," Flagelen studied his nails.

Farris shot him a dirty look.

…..

"Power,"

"Power,"

"Computer online?"

"Online."

"Ease the thrott-" The Aerowing lost its momentum and landed on the ground with a resounding thud, shaking all passengers and making bystanders wince. Callen cringed.

"Well now, who can tell me what happened?" Flagelen gave himself a mental shake and steadied himself.

"Ze' Ah-plain fal," Anton stumbled with his words over his thick accent.

"Obviously," Farris muttered in Drake's ear.

"Yes, the airplane fell, why though…?"

"Not enough power," Neferi suggested, the only female on the aircraft. "The thrusters failed, this could mean a system failure or not enough-" She faltered.

"Yes?" Flagelen prompted.

"Not enough teamwork."

Flagelen smiled, "I'm guessing a system failure Neferi. Again."

…..

Dannika was fast, Drake never realized until he found himself on the ground with his head spinning for the fifth time. Her exotic reptilian features were light with amusement and the prospect of beating him.

"Come now Drake, You can do better than that. You're going easy on me."

"I don't know about that, you're pretty brutal…" Drake pulled to his knees.

Her face softened in concern as she thought she might have just hurt him for real. "Drake?"

He rolled into her knees, knocking her flat on her back, himself on top of her.

"You-you bastard!" She whacked him weakly since he had her pinned. "I thought I hurt you."

"Nah," He laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

Becoming serious, Drake stared into her almost white eyes and she him. Scarcely believing himself, he leaned down.

"Hey lovebirds… eh, I mean…love-never mind," Pike appeared with a cup of steaming soup. Since joining the pathetic resistance, the Saurian had taken advantage of his free access to food, something he sorely missed under Salazar's control.

Dannika groaned. "Don't you have somewhere to be mutt?"

"Yeah, right here," he gave her a winning smile. "S'up Drake?"

"Uh," Dannika pushed him off balance, away from him. "Hi…" He watched her longingly, as she got up and walked away.

Pike grinned, lowering himself to his haunches next to his best friend. "Put your eyes back in your head kid…"

"Shut it Pike."

The Saurian laughed again. Drake glanced at his friend in time to feel the ground shake like an earthquake and the sky light up.

…

**Several minutes earlier **

Flee could feel the excitement in his men as the Saurian o-390 hummed quietly above the frozen trees. Below them, was the camp that Drake Ducaine was rumored to have started. Flee's claws twitched, he couldn't wait to catch that duck in between his talons. He should have killed the freak with its bitch mother the day he went into that cell.

"Set off the mortars."

"With pleasure," the burly Saurian growled next to him.

Flee half turned to face him, "And Seige."

Seige glanced at him.

"Don't miss."

…

"Dannika!" Drake coughed as he brushed dust and timber off himself. "Pike!" Slowly he stood up, winded.

"RRRAAAHHH!" A shape came out of nowhere, smashing him across the face. He went down hard, his vision fading.

Trying to stand, the figure knocked him down again. A clawed foot punched the air out of his lungs, holding him immobile.

"The great Ducaine…." The shape snarled. "All I see is a mallard that is at the end of its rope."

Just as Drake began to see stars, his attacker was thrown off of him. Weakly he gasped for air and sat up to see Dannika in locked combat with the other Saurian. Pike was crouched in front of him protectively, his tail twitching wildly.

"You ducks need to become less fragile," he said.

Drake didn't have an answer. Instead he was focused on Dannika as she pounced at the Saurian, knocking him back. With a roundhouse kick, the creature dropped like a stone.

"That was impressive," Pike uttered, slightly shocked. "Is he dead?"

She stooped down, picking the being up by the head, "yup." She dropped him like trash. Turning she became concerned when Drake looked a little dazed.

"Drake?" She knelt by him, reaching out to him. "Did he break anything?"

"No," he muttered. He stood up, "I'm fine. We need to find the others."

….


	14. Chapter 14

"Gotcha you cold-blooded dick," Farris crowed, as he managed to drop the third advancing saurian with a modified saurian blaster.

"Must you use that kind of language?" Callen complained in his ear. Farris only laughed.

All around the ducks were trying to hold it together, but their inexperience at fighting was blatant. Secretly, Farris was relieved that the Saurian woman and her lover were there to help; without them, the ducks would be screwed worse than they already were.

"Where's Drake?" A duck yelled over the noise.

"I don't know!" Farris yelled back. _I don't know_. The answer disturbed him. _Where are you Drake?_

…

Drake had just reached the edge of the camp's tents, in view of the ensuing battle between duck and lizard, when a rock- solid hand yanked him back.

"Get the mask," Dannika ordered.

"What?"

"Get it Drake!"

Knowing it was no use arguing with her, he dove into his tent and punched a series of numbers into a chest. With a clacking noise, the chest opened, revealing the mask. He took it out and for a moment, despite the dire situation outside, studied it. Taking a breath, he fitted it to his face, feeling the familiar warmth sensation creep across his face, followed by everything turning infra-red.

….

Morjana had had enough of weapons, though she would always hold the Saurian blaster Drake gave her to the highest esteem. Instead however, she preferred to do damage the old fashion way; saurian to saurian. She launched herself into the air, and came down heavily on top of a wild lookin' female Saurian. Her viciousness matched the enemy's, allowing her to get the upper hand quickly. A loud crack filled her ears as she managed to snap the female's neck.

Locking the remorse away, she moved on, seemingly flying through the enemy.

…..

Farris was just reloading when a rain of fire came down on him, Callen and the others. Fearing for the skinny kid's safety, Farris grabbed Callen around the shirt collar and threw him under himself. A slug buried itself into his shoulder, knocking him back.

"Farris!" Callen cried out.

"I'm fine," Farris managed to drag himself upright and yank the kid down. "Keep your head down you moron!"

A loud explosion rocked the ground, ceasing fire on the trapped ducks, instead redirecting it in a different direction. Sitting up, Farris saw Drake with hand grenades, the mask shining gold on his face; lobbing the deadly eggs at the Saurians. Behind him, Pike was aiming and firing a D4-57 in rapidity. With a growl, the squat ugly saurian leader barked out an order and with a flash, the Saurians teleported into nothing.

…..

"Hey," Drake took a seat next to Farris who was laying on a cot. The white duck's eyes were slits. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Farris groaned, "I didn't feel like this before."

"It was the adrenaline," Neferi appeared by Drake's side. "You wouldn't have felt it. You will be fine. You do have an infection and a fever….we have to let it run its course."

"How did the mask work out?" Farris changed the subject.

"Fine. It worked great infact… Callen passes the credit off to you."

Farris snorted and then winced, "it's you and him who really made it, I just wielded it together."

"He also said stop being so modest."

"Oh shut up," the white mallard grumbled, though fighting a smile.

Drake laid a hand on his friend's arm, "get some rest. You look like crap."

"Thanks," Farris's voice was a tad weaker.

Drake left and came face to face with Dannika and Morjana. "That was a test, Drake," Morjana murmured. "They were testing you and they see the ducks here as a pushover."

"I know," Drake kept his voice down as they passed his kin. He didn't say another word until he reached his tent.

"They saw that the ducks need you and Pike to save them…so now there will be a significant increase to kill off you two."

"They'll be trying to kill all of us off, because we're a helluva lot tougher than those mangy toothpicks out there," Flagelen rumbled.

"Great, I get rid of Salazar and wind up as number two on the Saurian hit list," Pike gripped.

"Well, let's give them a fight they'll never forget," Drake replied.

…

"Go!"

A relay of ten ducks bolted forward, ignoring the man-made bog as they ran, slid and bounded through it. Drake watched beside Flagelen as the ducks made it to the other side and clambered up a steep wall, dropping over the side and coming to a stop in front of crude pillow and ice sculptures of Saurians. He had raised an eyebrow when he saw Farris drawing slobbery faces on some of them.

"What?" The duck had asked.

Next to him, Dannika who was also part of the making of the figures, was laughing. Her beautiful face lit up, made him forget what he was going to say to Farris. So instead, he simply said, "nice."

"Great likeness, don't ya think?"

"Totally, you Farris, captured the great likeness of me and my kin," Pike was sitting with a group of children. He pulled his lips back with his two fingers and made wet noises with his tongue; making the kids laugh.

"I thought so lizard boy."

"Whatever duck man."

Drake had smile, this is what he had hoped for, acceptance on both ends and the way it looked acceptance had been reached.

Standing with Flagelen, watching the ducks in the relay teams, he felt that they could win, it was possible.

…..

Exhausted, Drake pulled his boots off and sank onto his cot. It wasn't until he shut his eyes that he realized he wasn't the only one in his bed. Common sense overrode his instinct, which was to lash out.

"Dannika."

She moved closer, resting her chin on his chest. He let his hand run slowly through her corn rowed hair. "You're really tired."

"Mmm. I can't even stay awake…" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, you're a commander now. Commanders are always tired."

"C-commander? What?" He forced his eyes open to glance at her. She was holding the mask.

"You are."

"Oh…oh Somaki."

She pulled his hand away from his eyes and leaned into him. "I think you make a good leader. And so do the others…they're willing to follow you to the end of the world.

"Which could damn them."

She whacked him, "don't be so negative."

He grinned, "I love you."

She smiled back, "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Drake woke up with a groan; icy air gripped his hand, making it stiff. Quickly he retracted it to under the covers.

"Why the Saurians ever took over this frozen hell hole is beyond me," Dannika muttered, digging deeper into the blanket and him.

"It's _my_ frozen hell hole," he replied.

The flap of his tent opened, "hey…." Pike was close. "Get up." For once his voice wasn't light and joking. He was serious.

Drake frowned and sat up. "What's wrong?"

Pike shook his head, "just come." He disappeared outside.

….

Drake threw Dannika an extra coat before disappearing outside. The rebel ducks had formed a semi circle in the middle of the small tent city.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The crowd parted letting him and Dannika who appeared next to him through. Two dead ducks were laying on the ground, their insides eviscerated. Dannika let out a whimper, her reaction quite unlike her usual self.

"What happened?" Drake forced himself to ask.

"Zee wen out 'o get wood las nigh, they did no rey-turn…" Anton halting explained thickly in his accent.

"They what? Drake snapped. "The rule was to stay in the camp at night."

"Ze knoo,"

"Why did no one stop them?"

No one answered.

"That's not all," Pike murmured. He took something from Flagelan and held it out to Drake. He took it.

On a ragged piece of paper, someone had scrawled saurian words.

You are weak, you will fall.

Let this be a lesson. Abandon your pathetic regime and you will be spared. Don't abandon your regime and you will die, one by one, painfully.

Drake crumpled the paper in his hand. "Get them ready for burial."

…

The two ducks were buried at twilight. The rebel ducks were silent as the two were carried by on wooden cots; one was shouldered by Flagelen alone, the other held by four ducks. Drake watched the precession in silence, Dannika and Morjana by his side.

The death of the two ducks hit him hard, though he found it was easy to remain cold on the outside. Inside, he was reeling. He was responsible for the two and they died, died while he was in the company of Dannika. He shut his eyes and focused on the icy breeze part his feathers, he kept his eyes shut even when Dannika took his hand and wrapped her tail half way around his leg.

…..

"Drake?"

The duck didn't stir as Farris came forward. Instead he took another long draught of his alcohol. Among Saurians' many arts was alcohol brewery and they could definitely brew it strong.

It only took Drake less than twenty seconds to sneak into Flagelen and Morjana's tent, crack open the male Saurian's chest and steal two bottles. Drake wasn't even half way through the first bottle and already he was feeling the effects.

"Are you drunk?" Farris asked incredulously.

"Yup," Drake eyed his bottle and then took another drink.

The white drake sighed and sat next to him, yanking the bottle from his grip and taking his own swig. "Those two guys Drake….it's not your fau-"

"Don't," Drake warned. "Don't Farris. I don't need to hear it."

"Yeah you do kid. You're blaming yourself, we all see it. You've been avoiding us."

Drake jerked his bottle back and downed the last of its contents. "Yeah." He chucked the bottle away from him; the two of them watched as it sailed a good few feet away and landed by a large crate. Drake paused.

"What'z in that crate?"

Farris looked up from popping open the second alcohol bottle. "A couple of mortars, a few ice grenades and explosive grenades, some other shit Anton and the others raided from that Saurian artillery hangar. Why? This is mine by the way, you're slurring your words."

Drake waved away Farris's observation and got to his feet unsteadily. "We need to bring the fight to them."

"Mmm," Farris agreed, drinking, then he gagged. "What-what?"

Drake turned to him, losing his balance slightly. "We need to bring the fight to them…we're doing nothing but wasting our time, hiding in this barren shithole. We need to maximize what time we have and fight back."

"Keep that kind of shit to yourself until I'm too drunk to care what you say," Farris turned back to his bottle. "That's suicide kid, none of these mangy ducks could stand up to a Saurian."

"We have to try," Drake insisted. He ran his hand across the top of his head. "We have to try."

He glanced up at the sky. "We should go to bed."

Farris grudgingly agreed and stood up, stretching. "Yeah, yeah…"

"Tomorrow we've going to fly that plane," Drake murmured.

"What?"

"The Aerowing, we're going to fly it."

"Did you forget the last time we tried to _fly the Aerowing_?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's a new day," Drake had a faraway look in his eyes, a look Farris knew he couldn't talk down.

"Okay," He finished the bottle.

….

"Power?"

"Power,"

"Computer online?"

"Computer online."

"Ease the throttle," Slowly the Aerowing rose off the frozen tundra. Drake saw Nerferi's face lighting up in anticipation, then awe as the Aerowing held its hovering position. He uncrossed his arms and sat in the command chair.

"Okay Drake," Flagelen's deep voice sounded in his ear. "Bring her down."

"No," Drake replied after a moment. "We're gonna take her for a spin."

Flagelen growled, "no, you have a ship full of inexperienced ducks, you get your skinny as-" He was cut off by someone. Drake strained to hear and realized it was Morjana. Finally, he came back on, "Fine…you have five minutes, use it wisely."

Drake grinned, "let's take her up."


	16. Chapter 16

There was excitement through the camp at the success of the Aerowing. Already Callen and Farris were almost done with two more ships. Wandering aimlessly, Drake found himself at the graves of the two ducks who had died. Staring down at the partially disturbed dirt, he thought they'd have to make do with three ships. Too much time had already passed, and with each passing day; the enemy was getting the intel they didn't deserve. It was time to squash this thing while it was still young.

**Scion, Gejory 9920 (Day/Month/Year) (five months after duck's rebellion)**

Dannika landed lithly by Drake's side from a hovering Aerowing above them, below them was the ruined city by which Drake had been named from. Ducaine City was like a ghostly shell of what it had once been. The high rises were partially crumbled and completely demolished in other sections, buried by the snow and ice. A quick sweep of the area with his mask, and Drake knew that his group would be safe for the moment.

"Ducaine city was first to fall," Drake murmured. "So she will be first to reclaim independence."

Farris sighed in his ear; wired by a communication piece Callen had built. "Really kid? Cal will kill me if the paint is dinged on this plane."

"I suggest you learn to maneuver then Flashblade."

Farris muttered a curse.

"It'll be easy, we fly this every day," Dannika said, her tail twitched a little. "They don't."

"Missile tracking sweetheart," Farris reminded her. Drake vaguely thought the white mallard had to be the only one who could get away with calling the haughty female saurian sweetheart.

"Don't you worry about the missile tracking…" she replied, leering. She leapt onto the edge of the destroyed building, peering down its scarred, cracked side to the ground below.

Despite himself, Drake involuntarily jerked a hand out to her; afraid she might topple over the edge. He should have known better, she had claws, which dug into the hennonite exterior.

She glanced at him, amused. "I won't fall."

Farris sighed again, "okay lovebirds… or love-misfits, what ever the hell you are. Let's go. This place gives me the creeps."

**Three days later**

Flee and several other saurians ducked as a robot smashed above their heads, showering them with debris. Roemaki stormed around.

"Why hasn't that duck been caught yet!"

"Well, if you want the truth sire, it's because of your mate."

Roemaki's eyes glowed red at the mere mention of Morjana. "What about that bitch?"

"She has support sir, more support than previously thought. And if she's swung in favor of those mangy mallards, well other saurians are wondering if that is not the way to go." The Saurian's slimy nose was so close to the ground. "And-" He faltered.

"And what?" Roemaki prompted dangerously.

"Well Sir, the Saurians are sick of this frozen hell hole sir. You and the other Overlords promised to harness the sun's energy through some kind of incineration device to warm the planet, it's been over a hundred years and you haven't fulfilled your promise."

"Haven't fulfilled my promise, eh?" Roemaki strode to the window of his ship. "Tell you what, you tell those yellow-belly slugs who call themselves Saurians, if they help me crush this pathetic regime Ducaine created, then I'll warm this planet."

"Yes sir."

"But if Ducaine is caught, then bring him to me, alive. I kill him, no one else. Kill anyone with him."

"Yes sir."

…

Dannika left the tent and was surprised to see Pike instead of Drake waiting for her. "He's doing one more look over on the ships with the techs," he explained.

She nodded. "Of course." _Course he would be…today is the day fate is decided for all of us. _"That's all you're wearing mutt?"

He gave a slight grin. Briefly Dannika realized Pike was quite handsome by Saurian standards, if they ever made out of this mess alive and not wind up in dimensional limbo, it would be a shame for Pike to not be able to pass on his genetics. Dannika knew though that there was no way around ending up in dimentional limbo. The mask was programed to send Saurians into it; it was a done deal.

And that's what you are wearing?" He returned.

She looked down at herself, her pulled back cornrows masking her face a little. Tight black jumpsuit over light armor; she didn't feel she needed anything more. "Yes."

He tsked, "well then your highness, right this way."

He led her to the assembled ducks where Drake, Farris and Callen were at the head, studying a map. Morjana and Flagelen stood close by.

"They'll be coming from the west," Drake was saying.

"So we hang out on the I-Temp, Ducaine and DeCoy buildings," Farris pointed at certain parts of the map. Let the lizards come to us."

"I agree," Callen spoke up, "we split into groups, say fifteen to each of the planes. The rest of us will fan out on the Cycles and foot."

"They'll be flying," Morjana interrupted. "While these duck's aims have improved, I doubt they'll hit any of the Saurians."

"That's why they'll been on roof tops," Drake answered.

"That's your idea?" Flagelen growled. "Stand your men on rooftops for easy picking?"

" 'E woon't e eaz'say pickin," Anton said with a grin.

Drake smiled at Flagelen. "You'll see."

…

**A Day in Infamy**

The air was alive with the buzzing of Saurian ships as they lifted off from the frozen Tundra. In the largest ship, Roemaki sat, excitement swelling in his chest. He could practically taste the blood of his enemy, that mangy mallard who dared to defy him. Once he got ahold of that duck, he would make sure he made the duck's existence painful; Ducaine would be begging to be killed by the time Roemaki was through with him.

Silently, the fleet made its way towards the ruined city of Ducaine. The Saurians had a system, the pack would split off and stand guard on the outskirts, while Roemaki and the other officers would scout inside the city.

"Bring me my drink," Roemaki didn't bother looking at the slave as it bowed and quickly filled a goblet with the blood of a past duck. Savoring the aroma of the drink, Roemaki inhaled and exhaled deeply, bringing the cup to his lips. Before he was able to taste it, an explosion lit up the front windshield of his ship. Shocked, his eyes widened as he and his fellow Saurians watched a Saurian o-390 Hunter took a sharp dive into the city, smashing into a building and shooting fire into the air.

…..

"YEAH!" A young duck crowed as the ducks observed the fiery blaze below them. Pike flicked his tail, sharing a grin with his fellow comrades.

"Let's go," He jerked his head.

The ducks nodded, and took off across the roof, each leaping off and landing on the next roof.

….

"Where did that come from!" Roemaki roared.

"We don't know Sire, there's no reading on the screen of any life forms," Saurians were furiously pounding the keys to their computers.

"Find them!" Roemaki snarled, "it's Ducaine, I know it!"

Another explosion rocked the ship, dumbfound, the Saurians could only watch as another ship plummeted to the ground, smashing into a decapitated building.

"Call in the guards!" Roemaki jumped to his feet, "he's picking us off one by one."

…..

"I've waited a long time to do that," Morjana lowered the Saurian long assault G20 from her eyes. Beside her, Flagelen's eyes lit up in a red glow, not angered, simply aroused by the sight of the scrambling Saurians in the ships.

"It seems easy now kid, but this is going to get a lot harder."

Morjana took a breath, "I know."

…..

Drake liked the Aerowing, especially the first one that was built. Something about it was different from the other two. Coming around the south side of the I-Temp building, the Aerowing came face to face with Roemaki's ship.

"Hold on."

…

Roemaki felt his blood boil. "There he is, that's him! Blast him out of the sky!"

On command, a burly Saurian punched a button, firing two missiles at the Aerowing.

On the Aerowing, Drake jerked the plane up, feeling the back end shudder as one of the missiles buried itself into the building behind them. The other missile looped back around.

"En Cooming!" Anton yelled.

"Not on my watch," Drake took the plane into a barrel roll, spiraling down towards the ground.

"60 miks," Callen warned, "40miks, 25miks..." He glanced at Drake. "Take her up, we're gonna crash."

Drake ignored him.

On a rooftop with her mother, Dannika could only watch as Drake spiraled towards the ground. "He's going to crash, what is he doing?"

"Flaps and thrusters Neferi," Drake ordered.

The blonde duck quickly hit the thrusters and tilted the flaps as Drake turned the wheel. The Aerowing groaned but quickly spun to the right, flying through the overgrown streets. Behind them, the missile crashed into the ground, sending ice and snow everywhere.

"Fire," Drake spat.

Neferi obeyed, shooting back at the ship, sending glass shards at its occupants.

Roemaki growled. "Shoot that bastard out of the sky!" Then just like that the Aerowing was gone, disappearing into nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

"Wha-?" Roemaki lurched forward, towards the windshield, wildly looking for the missing Aerowing. "Where did they go?"

Around him, Saurians were furiously punching and pounding keys. "It appears they figured out how our cloaking device works, and they are using it against us."

"Damn!" Roemaki hit the console with his fist, sending sparks flying.

….

On the rooftop, Dannika waited for the signal and saw it, the Aerowing wink into sight for a split second before fading again into invisibility mode. "Let's go." She pushed a helmet down over her pointed ears and climbed onto one of the Cycles the ducks had built. It was similar to a bike, only fitted with old engines from the hover crafts long junked in Puckworld's scrap yards. Gunning the engine, she zipped off the roof, followed by several other ducks.

Hefting her semi automatic long rifle up, she sprayed the front windshield of Roemaki's ship with a volley of bullets, a grunt of excitement leaving her throat.

…

Watching the scene play out in front of him, Pike waited until the ship had turned close enough towards him, before he leaped off the building. This wasn't part of the plan and he was sure Drake would strangle him later for simple concern, but the rebels weren't going to win. Pike could already hear the guards' ships humming as they glided towards their trapped commander.

Finally, Pike hit the ship, tumbling head over feet. Clambering to his feet, he pulled a grenade loose, tossing it into one of the ship's engine fans. The explosion rocked the ship, pitching Pike hard to the left. He had enough time to say shit, before he fell off the ship and plunged down.

Just when he thought he was going to be killed, he hit a Cycle, him and the occupant tumbling off. He heard Dannika's surprised scream and then was jerked as she grabbed his hand. Glancing up, he saw she was hanging off the hovering Cycle by one hand, the other holding him. "Get on…" she gritted her teeth, struggling to pull him up and above her so he could pull himself up onto the vehicle. He managed to get on and quickly pulled her up too.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She tsked, "the hell Pike…" She was interrupted when a shadow passed over them. Pike's electric blue eyes widened in horror; she glanced over her shoulder and felt adrenaline shoot through her veins. Roemaki's ship was tilting dangerously towards them. She punched Pike in the shoulder. "Go!"

He revved the engine and shot the Cycle away from the ship as it came crashing down into the building Pike had jumped off of. Hennonite blocks and chunks showered the two as they raced out of the quickly diminishing area.

…

Drake and the others in his ship watched the Saurian ship as it struggled to stay right side up. Seeing his opportunity, Drake flicked the Aerowing's gunner control open, his finger hovering over the button. He knew he should press it, but something nagged at him to wait.

"What are you waiting for?" a male duck asked behind him. "shoot him."

"No," Neferi suddenly yelled, making Drake jump as he didn't know she was so close to his ear. "Look." She pointed to two figures on one Cycle, fighting to get away from the failing ship. "It's Dannika and Pike."

A voice crackled over the speaker. It was Dannika. "Shoot Drake, shoot now…"

He froze; if his calculations were wrong, then his lover and his best friend would be incinerated by the blast. But if he was right, then the blast would blow the two Saurians out of harms way.

"NOW DRAKE!"

Shutting his eyes, he pressed the button.

…

Dannika saw the missile as it left the Aerowing's weapon barrel. Taking a breath, she tucked her tail in around Pike and hugged him tighter than anything she had ever squeezed before. The air became electrified and like a vacuum. She felt her hair blow back as her petite frame threatened to be sucked backwards into the Saurian ship. Then just like that, the blast shot out at all sides, spinning the two away from the exploding ship.

The Cycle smacked into another building, jolting the two. Pike felt his left leg snap from the impact and then the Cycle puttered out and gravity took the two and the damaged vehicle down.

…

The air was thick with smoke, ducks coughed and pulled their shirts up over their beaks to mask the smell. It took Drake a minute to realize it wasn't just fuel and fire he smelled; he also smelled death. Locking his emotions away, he climbed over fallen debris and searched for Dannika and Pike. All around him and the others, ducks were landing on the Cycles. Drake ignored them, not letting his attention deviate. Then he saw smoke across the courtyard.

"Oh no," he ran towards the source, not caring if there were any Saurians lurking in the shadows. The two Saurians had landed awkwardly, Dannika's head on one of Pike's legs; the one Drake noted was oddly bent. The Cycle had landed on his best friend's covering him from the chest up. "Shit." Drake grabbed the Cycle and pulled it's ruined body off the Saurian. Pike groaned, spitting out blood.

"Shh," Drake touched his friend's face. "Just relax."

"Roemaki?" Pike mumbled.

"We shot down his ship." Drake whispered, his attention turning to Dannika.

" 'he's fine…" Pike flexed a hand groggily. "Landed on me… I grabbed her before we hit the ground. I broke her fall."

Drake gave a shaky laugh, "you're a lucky son of a bitch, you know that?"

Pike grimaced as he tried to laugh too. "I think my leg's broke, that's it."

Dannika stirred, her eyes opening slowly. "What happened?"

"Roemaki's ship farted..." Pike laid a scraped arm over his eyes.

Dizzily, she sat up. Her hand reached to Drake, grasping his shoulder.

"Dannika!" The assembled ducks parted to let Morjana through. In her weakened state, Dannika let her mother grab her in a tight hug. "Thank you Pike…" Despite her usual haughty self, Morjana's eyes were brimming with tears.

Painfully, Pike nodded.

"Come on." Drake pulled his friend up, supporting his weight.

Farris jerked his head to some of the larger ducks. "Get the Cycle, we can't leave it." The ducks bowed their heads and went to retrieve it.

Once in the Aerowing, Drake carefully helped Pike onto a cot where a medical examiner was waiting. Dr. Vance Flytail had been an amazing find. The older duck had made his way to Drake with a number of other ducks who had escaped the camps on the west coast of their province, having travelled over five hundred mils (miles).

"You'll be fine, a few bruises and that leg…other than that Saurian, you have nine lives it seems."

"That's a relief," Pike grumbled.

"Now," Vance snapped his fingers at Farris and another duck, "hold him down."

"What?" Pike pushed himself up a little, only to be pushed back down by Vance.

"We have to set that leg Saurian, otherwise you'll be lame for the rest of your life." Vance stretched, popping his shoulders. "Just relax."

"No Grandpa, I'm not going to relax," Pike argued.

"Pike!" Drake snapped. "Deal with it." He sat down on the edge of the cot, taking his hand. A whap sound made Drake turn, Pike had flicked his tail agitatedly. Farris held it down, giving a scowling Pike a sympathetic smile.

The Saurian jumped when Vance put his hands on either side of his leg. "What's he doing?" He asked fearfully. He tried to see around Drake.

A crack made everyone but the doctor flinch. Pike cried out and then growled, his eyes flashing to solid blue. He jerked upright, his teeth snapping less than an inch from Drake's face. In his twelve years of friendship, he had never seen his best friend lose control over his lizard nature like that. With an adrenaline rush, Drake shoved Pike down onto his back, holding him there.

"Pike, Pike…." Drake resorted to smacking the Saurian hard across the face. It seemed to work, Pike's eyes returned to normal. Shaking, he shut his eyes and held them shut until the doctor was done with his cast.


	18. Chapter 18

Drake left Pike in Vance's care and climbed out of the Aerowing, taking a breath. Farris straightened from his lean against a building at seeing him. Snapping his fingers at a few of the ducks, he motioned from them to follow him and Drake to the destroyed Saurian ship. Neferi started forward too, only to be stopped by Farris.

"It's too dangerous Neferi, go back to the Aerowing."

She slapped his hand away angrily. "Dangerous my ass Farris, I'm in this as deep as any of you males. Now get out of my way."

Farris stood his ground, making his meaning clear; only infuriating the female duck further.

"Neferi, why don't you go sit with Pike, and make sure he doesn't rip Vance's head off," Drake interrupted. "That would be a big help to me."

She rolled her eyes, and shot Farris a dirty look. "Sure Drake."

Farris watched her stalk back to the Aerowing before throwing his hands up, "women."

Drake didn't answer; instead he strapped a headlight to his head and switched it on. The high beam was joined by other beams of light, lighting up the darkened belly of the dead ship. A familiar scent made Drake turn to see Morjana next to him, her neon purple irises glowing in the dark.

"Cripe," an older duck grumbled somewhere behind him. "We get rid of one meddling female and gain another."

Morjana hissed, and grabbed the elderly duck, hoisting him up against the side of the burnt hull. "This is my mate's ship you shot down duck, I want nothing more than to drive a bullet through his skull if he somehow managed to live; and none of you are going to stop me."

"Morjana," Drake snapped, "Morjana!"

She grudgingly glanced at him.

"Let him go, we are not enemies," he emphasized to the ducks more than her.

She dropped him none too nicely, ignoring his muttering curses at her. "Let's go." She brushed by Drake and disappeared into the gloom.

"Mark my words, that witch will lead us into a trap," the old duck jabbed a finger into the darkness.

The assembled ducks glanced uneasily at Farris and Drake. "Well, if she does, there's more of us than there is of her," Farris finally replied.

Drake gave him a glare.

"What?"

"Like that won't incite fear Farris, she's my mother, and I know her better than any of you. If you don't trust her, then that means you don't trust me. Look around; we shot down three Saurian ships today, including an Overlord's. I'm sorry, but get a grip." With that he followed Morjana. After a few seconds he heard the ducks behind him.

As the group made their way through the ship, evidence of death became more frequent. Dead Saurians littered the different sections of the ship; most were burnt beyond recognition. Drake glanced at Morjana to see how she was taking the scenes. Her face was stoic. Finally they reached the command chamber, its door sealed shut.

Inhaling, Morjana dug her claws into it and struggled to pull it open. Just when Drake was about to tell her to stop before she hurt herself, he heard the screech of the door's hinges as they began to open. Drake grabbed the left side and threw his weight into helping her open it. Farris took the right side. Together, the three managed to get the doors open.

The command chamber had mostly burnt out. It's walls scorched, and the smell of burnt bodies was heavy and choking.

Spreading out, Drake happened to glance at the other's progress and saw Morjana standing frozen near the shattered windshield. Knowing the truth of her stillness, he forced himself to her side and saw his stepfather dead, the Saurian seemed to have died on impact. Morjana sank to her knees, sobs wracking her thin frame, saurian words escaping between each cry.

Guilt hit the duck hard, Drake knew with every ounce of hate Morjana had had towards Roemaki, she also harbored love. He had been her mate; he fathered her two children. And now that life was dead, ending with the badly damaged body before them. Silently he knelt by her and pulled her into him. She leaned against him willingly as she cried. For once the other ducks were quiet, no sarcastic comments. They each knew the pain of losing a family member.

Eventually Morjana went quiet, barely breathing. She sat up straighter, her eyes meeting Drake's. "I hear Sika."

Drake looked around the wreckage. It didn't appear that there was anyone breathing; unless Sika had come upon the disaster site from another ship. He stood up, pulling her with him.

Morjana half stumbled to the ruined command computer, holding on to it for support as she studied their surroundings. "Sika?"

Nothing answered her plea.

"I smell him, I know its him," she sounded desperate.

"Maybe he was on the ship before they took off," a duck shrugged. "Let's get out of here before more Saurians show up."

"Hey hold up," another duck, Martin Drake remembered, held up a hand. He had been peering into a pile of rubble with a teenage duck. "There's a Saurian here, still alive…it's been impaled it looks like."

"Stay here," Drake put a reassuring hand on Morjana's shoulder as he passed her to take a look at the Saurian himself. She stayed where she was.

Drake pulled his headlight off and pointed it down at the prone figure. The saurian was in bad shape, its violet scales darkened in blood. Slowly it opened its eyes and stared at him blankly. Then it opened its mouth, spitting out blood and hissing, its tail slapping Drake's boot feebly.

"Ducaine…"

Drake sighed, "Sika." He knelt down to see his adversary, his _brother_, better. He glanced at his headlight before glancing back at the wounded Saurian. "I told you once a long time ago, some day you'd be on the ground and I'd be standing above you."

Sika hissed.

Drake inhaled. "But I'm not like you." He reached out and dislodged a fallen piece of the ship that had landed on the Saurian.

"What are you doing?" Farris snarled.

"I'm digging him out." Drake answered shortly.

"The hell you are," Farris yanked him back. "I'm not so blind Drake, Roemaki's dead, that makes this asshole an Overlord. We're leaving him."

Drake ignored him, and bent down again. That was when Farris surprised him with a punch; Drake fell, stunned for a moment before getting back up.

He ripped the mask off of his face. "You agreed with Callen for me to have this mask, you Farris, you both set me up for a leadership I didn't want to take. So you can get yourself together, and stop fighting me or I'll shoot you where you stand.

"We've worked too damn hard for one maverick to start screwing things up now. I'm digging this _asshole_ out because he can be used for our advantage."

Farris stared at him, anger setting his face cold.

Finally the white mallard moved, "fine." The anger had left his voice, he sounded only tired. "Let's go, it's almost night and we need to get back to camp."

It took two hours to dig Sika out completely. The Saurian spent most of the time cursing the sun, the moon and all of the ducks, including his mother out under his breath. Drake ignored him and as pay back for the Saurian's rudeness, yanked him out of the remaining rubble none too nicely. Sika cried out, and shot Drake glare that quickly ebbed away into a pained one.

"Gotta leave the piece in it if you wanna keep it alive, wait for the Doc to take care of it," the older duck muttered.

"Yeah," Drake reached down and pulled Sika up, draping the Saurian's arm across his shoulder. "Farris."

Without comment, Farris took the Saurian's other arm and helped shoulder him through the door they had come in.

The teenage duck that had spotted Sika first with Martin sniffed the air, "do you smell something?" His question was barely heard before a low _whumpf_ followed by an explosion behind them threw all the ducks and Morjana into the darkened corridor. Groaning, Drake flipped over on his back so he could see what had happened. A fire had spread from the front of the ship and was quickly heading towards them.

"Shit." He got up painfully, and hurried to Sika.

"You're still bringing that piece of shit?" Farris also raised himself to his feet.

"Yes," Drake hissed.

"Just leave me," Sika growled in pain, "I'd rather die than spend any amount of time in your compa-" He howled out in agony as Drake yanked him up unceremoniously.

Farris kicked the Saurian's legs out, making Drake drop with him to his knees from the lizard's dead weight. "Wish granted, let's go Drake. He's not worth our lives!"

"Damn it Farris, I can't do this alone!"

Sika growled, his tail slapping Drake in the back. The fire was right behind them; Drake could feel it.

Farris kicked the ship's wall, "Damn you Ducaine! If I die for this piece of shit, I'm haunting your ass for all eternity." He grabbed Sika by the vest and yanked him up.

Just as they reached the hole they had entered through, a bigger explosion rocked the ship and blew the group out and into the darkened ruined city. Someone turned the Aerowing lights on, flooding the courtyard in shadows and light.

"What's this?" Banner asked, another duck as the party entered with the wounded Sika in tow.

Drake didn't answer, instead he laid the Saurian down on the other cot, across from Pike who was gave him a questioning look. "He's lost a lot of blood Vance, and he was impaled when we found him. Just do the minimal to keep him alive."

Vance raised white bushy eyebrows. "What ever you say Captain."

Dannika appeared from somewhere in the back of the ship with Neferi. She stopped dead at the sight of her brother. "Sika?" She handed Neferi the needle she had been carrying and went immediately to his side.

Sika flinched away from her. "Get away from me bitch."

For her credit, she didn't shy away with the insult. "No, it's what you want." She said in her own tongue. "You're done getting what you want."

Drake pulled the mask off and set in his satchel, before taking the main chair up front at the controls. Flipping a few switches, he sealed the cavity and prepared the Aerowing for lift off. A shadow fell over him and sank into the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry Drake," Farris apologized. "It's just hard to work with you sometimes….you're leading this regime and you've allowed Saurians to fight with us, against their own kind."

Drake remained quiet, pushing the thrusters forward and tilting the flaps. Silently the Aerowing lifted off the ground.

"Being a slave, being abused…It's changed me," Farris continued sadly.

"And you think I haven't been abused?" Drake asked quietly. "Sika damn near broke my beak…compassion is what separates us from them. You still look at Dannika and Morjana as Saurians. But their compassion for us, their willingness to die for us, has made them so much more than saurian."

"That's why you're a good leader," Farris murmured, "Because you see that. I only hope once this mess is over, that at least one of my descendants is as good as you."

"They will be," Drake took his eyes off the sky and stared into his friend's. "That's why I picked you as my second-in-command."

Farris frowned, "you didn't pick me as your second…"

Drake rolled his eyes, "you that dense Flashblade? Should I retract my offer?"

Farris gave a disbelieving laugh. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Then yeah."

Drake returned his gaze to the sky and smiled.

….

Drake waited as Vance operated on Sika before entering the tent. Morjana had given some of her blood up for her son and was resting in Drake's tent with Dannika. On the table, Sika laid, his chest a mess of bruising and savage wounds. Drake remained in the shadows, his arms folded as he watched the doctor wrap the Saurian's chest in gauze and bandages. Despite being gassed with an anesthesia, Sika still managed to grate out a curse Vance's way when he slung the Saurian's broken arm and shoulder up in a sling.

Drake rolled his eyes annoyed.

Vance was on his way out of the tent, pulling off his gloves when Drake stopped him. "What's the prognosis?"

Vance snorted," well he's certainly a bundle of joy Drake, where ever did you find him?"

Drake sighed, "he's my brother-kind of…Morjana's son."

Vance grunted. "Well, he won't be going anywhere. He has a concussion, a broken leg, broken pelvis, was stabbed in the chest with that piece of pipe over there, and broken shoulder and arm. So as strong willed as he is, I've gone five times over the medical dosage of Prorenthol and drugged him to the point where he might not even recall his name."

"Oh." Was all Drake could think to answer with. "I'm going to sit with him for a minute."

Vance nodded. "Sure. I'll be back in a few, have to check out Pike."

Drake waited until Vance left and then slowly drew closer to Sika, sitting down on a stool by his right side.

The Saurian's eyes were out of focus and as he breathed, little wheezes of pain slipped out of his mouth. Drunkenly, he turned his head towards Drake. "Why?" He wheezed out; barely audible.

Drake knew what he was asking and chose his words carefully. "You are an Overlord now. Roemaki's dead. We need leverage."

Sika hissed loudly, "O ah a fool Doo-Caine," he whispered. "Dragaunus calls shots now."

"Good. Your buddy will want you back."

Sika shut his eyes. His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Drake by the neck. For a drugged patient, his hand coordination was certainly accurate. _He's coming off the drugs, _Drake realized.

"Dragaunus used me, he's no better than that lowlife I had call a father…tampered with-my head. Made me do things I didn't want to do." His eyes settled on a part of Drake's face that instantly made him uneasy. His beak. "He is not my buddy." Sika shoved Drake back, making him fall off the stool.

The Saurian grunted and cried softly in pain.

"Listen Sika, you hate me and I don't care much for you, but we have a common enemy. Help me take Dragaunus down and the other Saurians."

Sika glowered at him. "Why should I help you? You've defiled my sister and preyed on my weak minded mother."

Drake shook his head, "you don't truly believe that. You're only saying it to get to me."

Sika inhaled painfully, "get out Ducaine."

"No, not until I get an answer."

"That was your answer," Sika growled.

"So you're not going to help." Drake said, "You know what will happen to the little sister you supposedly care so much about, don't you? If the Saurians win."

Sika didn't appear to be listening, but Drake knew he was. "Dragaunus set up an agreement with Roemaki to make Dannika part of his breeding stock."

Sika turned his head towards Drake, his eyebrows pinched together. "You're lying."

Drake shook his head, "no, I'm not. I heard them talking that night during the Guild ball when the prisoners were brought in. I had just returned from giving them their dinner and passed Roemaki's study. They were toasting over it."

Sika balled his good hand into a fist. "Get that mangy duck back in here Ducaine, I'm in pain."

"Not until you say yes."

Sika was shaking in anger, or was it pain? Drake didn't know and decided to settle for both. "Yes," he hissed, "now get him in here."

Satisfied, Drake backed out of the tent and went to find Vance.


	19. Chapter 19

"Soemaki Doc, I'm not staying in this tent with him, are you crazy?" Pike tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed and ended up doubled over in pain.

Next to him, Sika watched, an arrogant smile spreading across his bruised lizard face. "Relax mutt, I don't have the strength to rip your spine out with you still mewling just yet."

"Enough," Vance snapped, sparking a growl from Sika.

"You don't order me duck."

Vance brazen, got in Sika's face. "As your doctor Saurian, I do order you and you will listen, understand?"

Sika answered by spitting in his face. Stunned, Vance wiped the saliva out of his eye and off his beak. "What? No comeback doctor?" Sika laughed.

"You're an asshole," Pike snarled.

"And you're an inbred mutt, spawned by some gutter whore in the Ducaine ruins."

Pike lost it with that comment, with a roar he leapt off his bed and landed on Sika, carrying the two on the ground.

"Pike!"

Pike ignored his name being called by Vance as he tightened his grip around Sika's neck. His only advantage was Sika was still weak from his injuries. Beneath him, Sika was struggling to breathe, yet still attempting to fight back. His tail whipped out and around Pike's neck, savagely bending him back and off him.

"You will lose every time, Mutt," Sika hissed.

A gun cocked by Sika's head. Turning his head slowly, he saw the end of a rifle posed at him. Vance looked severe as he glared down at Sika. "Drop him."

Sika grinned. "Certainly." Using his remaining strength, he flung Pike away as hard as he could. Satisfied, he watched the smaller Saurian crash into the ground with a bone crunching thud. Coughing, Pike pushed himself to his knees awkwardly because of his cast.

The flap to the tent ripped open and Drake appeared with Farris and Banner in tow. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"The cavalry's here…" Sika said.

Drake frowned at him before turning to Pike on the ground near him. Helping his friend to his feet, the Saurian pleaded with him.

"Drake, he'll kill me before the night's out, don't make me stay in here."

Vance set down his rifle out of Sika's reach and right ended the bed that had been knocked over in the Saurians' fight. "Aye, I think I might agree Drake, even though being outside this tent could increase a bacterial infection."

"I don't care," Pike dug his talons into Drake's shoulder in desperation.

"Fine... Banner, set up a cell in the brig."

"What?" Pike stuttered.

"We'll eliminate the problem," Drake stared into Sika's eyes. "Pike was here first, so you can go."

Sika snorted. "Do I look like I care?"

"No, that's why I don't either." Drake helped Pike back to his bed. "No hard feelings." He flashed the Saurian Overlord a smile, one that Sika growled to.

"You put Sika in the brig?" Drake closed his eyes, feeling the eyestrain from looking at the map in front of him for too long. Behind him, Dannika marched into the tent, annoyance in her walk.

"He attacked Pike, I can't have two Saurians, two wounded Saurians battling it out in the middle of a surgical tent." He turned to his lover. Her beautiful face was set hard.

"The way I heard it, Pike attacked him first."

Drake sighed, "physically yes, Sika spat on Vance, I can't have that. And you shouldn't want that either."

She relented, her hands falling to her sides from their crossed position. She drifted nearer, laying her head near his heart. "I knew this would happen," she whispered.

He didn't ask, but rather waited.

"-I'm sorry," she murmured, "naturally, I'm still protective of him, even if he's the enemy."

Drake wrapped his arms around her, "he doesn't have to be; he chooses it Dannika."

"I know," her response was quiet. She glanced up at him, "you're tired."

He let her go and turned back to the map. "I have to continue this."

"You're running yourself ragged Drake." Her hand closed around his, "come to bed. We have Sika; planning can wait until morning."

Giving in, he nodded. He rolled the map up and opened a chest at the bottom of his bed, locking both the maps and the mask in it.

…..

During the night Dannika stirred, at first she didn't know what had woken her up. Beside her, Drake was buried under the blankets. Quietly she sat up, pushing her cornrowed braids out of her face, listening; then she heard it again, a scratching sound under the bed. _The maps, the mask, _she thought with a jolt.

"Drake," she tried to whisper as inaudible as she could in his ear. She shook him a little. He groaned at which she realized the scratching had stopped immediately. She clapped a hand down on his beak. "Drake, something is under the bed."

His eyes opened blurrily before growing quickly alert. He sat up silently, pulling his gun off the shelf above their heads. He bent down carefully, trying to see what was under them. A little bug-like device as big as his hand was inserting one of its sharp claws into the lock, attempting to pick it.

"A robot?" Dannika straightened up from her lean under the bed to see what it was.

"Let me ask," Drake aimed and fired.

….

Callen was just about to kiss Nora Glyde, a techie who had helped him build the second Aerowing when a gunshot woke him out of his dream. Jumping, he wind-milled out of bed, and found himself staring cross-eyed at a gun. Farris replaced the safety. "Sorry."

"What was that?" Callen stood up, hoisting his pants on.

"I don't know," Farris jammed his boots on. "I think it came from Drake's tent."

"Think it's a lover quarrel? Dannika didn't seem pleased after they stuck her brother in the brig." Callen followed his friend outside.

"If it is, Drake's on his own," Farris took off into a run.

…

Sika was dragging his claws into the metal wall of his cell, a surprisingly calming habit for the pain he was in. A gunshot made him pause. Struggling to his feet, he grunted in pain as he hauled himself up to the small window above him. Lights were flickering on across the tent city, and the closest tent, Ducaine's tent was no different. Sika cocked his head as he spotted his sister's shadow bent down.

"Sika."

Flinching, Sika let go of the bars on the window and collapsed on the floor as his legs gave out. Looking up he gasped.

"Dragaunus," he struggled to pull himself on to his cot. "What are you doing here?"

"To look in on you of course…" The red Saurian strode forward, leering. "My, my Sika, you look terrible."

Sika remained quiet.

Dragaunus drew to the window and gave a dramatic exhale. "We were going to attack tonight but with the demise of your father, we'll be holding off." He turned back to Sika, "You are here, in these mangy lowlifes' care, and it will stay that way.

"Now," Dragaunus leaned into Sika's face. "Where are the duck's Aerowings? I have some reinforcements not far from here who are ready to destroy them."

Sika blinked. The Aerowings? For a second he considered telling the Saurian exactly where they were. When Drake and the others had taken him off the plane in a stretcher, they had thought he had passed out from the injuries; and he had, but in his hazy consciousness, he saw the camouflaged bunker they were in.

He opened his mouth and paused, a surprising pang of guilt hitting him. The Aerowings were beautifully crafted, their sleek wondrous bodies the proof that the ducks were not stupid mindless vermin. It would be a shame to destroy them. Then he shook his head, _why do I care? _

He took a breath, "I don't know Dragaunus, I was passed out when they took me off the ship. They could be anywhere."

Smoke curled from the Saurian's nostrils. "Blast it! And Ducaine destroyed my bug."

"Bug?"

"I had a device weasel its way into his tent to get the mask, the one those wretched ducks made and he destroyed it. Shot it."

Sika remembered the gunshot.

"Where's your sister?" Dragaunus asked suddenly.

Anger threaded every fiber in Sika's body as he recalled what Drake said. Dragaunus had asked casually, even if it had been abrupt; but it made Sika want to rip the Saurian's face off.

"Leave her alone, Dragaunus. She is none of your concern."

Dragaunus licked his lips and grinned toothily at him. "Oh but she is Sika. Ah." He studied the scenery outside the cell. "She's in that tent closest to us, isn't she?"

"I don't know where she is, I didn't memorize the ducks' roster."

"You're lying," Dragaunus sighed, "don't worry, this will only take a moment."

Sika growled, and despite his battered state, leapt at the Saurian; grabbing him in a head lock. "No," he grated.

Under him, Dragaunus snarled, and slung Sika off him easily. With a whimper, Sika hit the wall of his cell, crumpling in a heap.

"You have a lot of nerve," Dragaunus's charismatic attitude was gone, replaced with pure rage. "Don't tell me you've had a change of heart Zarich Al-buh."

"I don't-care-for the ducks, but leave my sister alone." Sika struggled to a sitting position.

"I see," Dragaunus drew closer. "Then I need to eliminate the obstacle that stands in my way. Shame, I liked you."

Sika gathered what little strength he had left, "bring it on."

…

"Drake?" Farris burst into the tent, his gun drawn. "What happened?"

Drake prodded a small mangled device on his bed. "Callen."

The small red duck nodded and came forward, picking up the robot. "It looks Saurian."

"It almost opened this," Drake kicked his chest.

"What's in it?"

"The mask, and our plans."

"Maybe we should-"

"Shh," Dannika shushed, "if that's Saurian then there's an audio component, a gunshot wouldn't destroy it." She suddenly became tense.

Drake noticed, "what's wrong?"

She looked out of the flap, "something's wrong. I can't hear Sika."

"He's probably lying a trap," Farris said.

Dannika glanced at him, fear growing on her face. "No…I don't think so." She left the tent with the male ducks on her heels.

"Sika?" Sika could see Dannika trying to peer into the dark cell from the door.

"Not a word," Dragaunus hissed in his ear, to make his meaning clearer, he jerked the knife he had embedded in Sika's shoulder up. Sika grunted in pain.

"If he attacks us Dannika, I'm shooting him," a unidentified male voice said, a clearly proud male from what Dragaunus could tell from his ample tone.

Desperately. Sika thought of some way to get Dragaunus away from her. "Wait…" He felt Dragaunus pause above him. "I'll work for you…I'll be your spy, then once I'm better I'll-I'll bring her to you."

Dragaunus thought it over, "fine." He yanked the knife out, "I knew you'd come around Sika." A flash of green light lit up the cell, Dragaunus teleporting away, just as he heard the locks pull free and the door open.

"Sika?" Dannika stepped into the cell. "Why didn't you answer me?"

Sika's eyes glowed angrily. "You better point that somewhere else duck."

Farris grinned, "I don't think so lizard boy, I don't trust you." He kept his rifle trained on the Saurian.

Dannika ignored the exchange, "you're bleeding." She bent down to lightly prod the wound. "What happened?"

"I must of ripped stitches or something," Sika lied.

Drake narrowed his eyes; Sika was lying. He hadn't had any wounds on his shoulders, besides the broken shoulder blade. He began to look around the cell.

"Drake." Dannika was looking at him. "Let Sika be with me."

"What? No." Farris interjected.

"Nice knife wound," Drake pointed out as he circled Sika. "That new?"

He heard Sika grumble under his breath.

"Who was here?"

"No one," Sika snarled.

"You're lying, unless you want to stay here in this cell, you'll tell me."

A screeching sound erupted under Sika's claws as he drug them along the floor in a shower of sparks. He took a breath, "Dragaunus…he has an infatuation with you," he growled out the last part of his sentence to Dannika. "I told him I would work for him again as a spy against you."

Farris snorted and cocked his gun at Sika's face, earning a glare from Dannika.

"and you intend to carry this plan out?" Drake asked.

"My only interest is protecting my sister, I could care less about the rest of you."

"Protecting me involves them too," Dannika's voice was hard.

"Not to me it doesn't," Sika snapped.

"Can we finish this chat in the morning?" Dannika stood up abruptly.

"Sure, get comfortable Saurian," Farris pushed Callen out of the cell.

"He's staying with me," Drake stated.

"I can smell the stench already," Sika groaned.

"Are you sure? He tried to kill Pike."

"The mutt deserved it."

"I think I can handle him," Drake yanked him up. "The wind could blow him over." He earned a death glare from Sika. "Come on _Sika_."

…..

"I'll sleep on the floor," Drake explained as he layered some blankets across from Sika who was sitting on the bed, licking his wounds. Drake watched him for a second then moved to stop him. "Don't do that."

Sika growled at him

"You're going to infect it."

"Like you care?" Sika snarled.

The duck rolled his eyes and grabbed some bandaging. Grudgingly, the Saurian didn't fight as Drake washed the new wounds and wrapped them.

With no more words spoken, Sika fell back onto the pillow, his eyes glittering. Silently he watched Dannika appear in the tent and pull off her boots before sliding under the blankets with Drake. _Great…_

"There better not be any activity besides sleeping," he grumbled.

"Of course Sik, wouldn't wanna give you the satisfaction," Drake shot back.

Sika coiled his tail in anger, what the hell kind of name was Sik? If he wasn't in pain, he'd go and throttle the duck. What was more; was that Drake was openly taunting him. He paused as he listened to Dannika's near silent laughter, maybe he was judging too harshly. The duck was actually joking with him? _Stupid feathered freak_, he thought. Shutting his eyes, he fell asleep quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

"You really are an idiot." Sika could only watch as Drake handcuffed him to himself. "I have a broken leg, where the hell am I going to go on my own?"

"Well, then you should think that this is a pretty ingenious idea Sika," Drake steadied a foot against the bed, lacing up his boot. "Because I'll be helping you around."

"I'm not going."

"Come on Sika," Dannika appeared. "Don't be so difficult."

"I'm not going to be easy, these freaks can't have the satisfact-"

"There is no satisfaction, don't you get it?" She snapped, her eyes glowing. "There's only a war because Saurians like you fuel it!"

"Dannika," Drake cut in. "Relax."

She gave an exasperated sigh and left the tent. Drake watched her go.

"Passionate little thing isn't she?" Sika stared after her.

Drake answered by jerking the handcuff chain to get his attention. "Get up."

With a glare, Sika stood with some difficulty; rising above Drake by almost a full foot. Resisting a quip the Saurian's way, Drake set his beak firmly shut and towed him out of the tent.

….

Life was beginning for the new day around the small tent city. Beside Drake, Sika studied his surroundings. The women were starting fires in the individual pits, boiling ice and snow. The males glancing up and nodding acknowledgements to Drake and shooting Sika looks of distain, fear and anger. It made Sika want to shatter their spines.

Finally they paused outside of a larger tent. Drake un-cuffed himself and reattached it to an embedded pole outside the entry flap.

"Really?" Sika growled.

"Really," Drake replied with a grin. He clapped Sika on the shoulder. "Make yourself comfortable." He disappeared inside before reappearing with a thick blanket.

Knowing he had no choice, Sika took it with a swipe, "thanks." Awkwardly, he settled on the ground immersed in the blanket in an attempt to stay warm.

At some point later, a shadow fell over him. "About time," he snarled glancing up, expecting to see Drake and a slew of whom ever else was in the tent. Instead he saw a young girl about nine with blonde hair braided similar to his sister's. He recognized the saurian style and realized it had to have been either Dannika or Morjana who did her hair. She watched him in open curiosity, holding a large bowl in her tiny hands. At first he tried to ignore her, but found it quite hard with her earthly smell wafting into his nostrils from the near constant wind that always plagued the planet. "Don't you have some where to be?" He snapped at her.

She tilted her head questioningly, seemingly unperturbed by his hostile outburst. She finally moved, drawing closer and sitting near him. She held the bowl out to him, now that she was closer, he could smell the food she had brought. _Unbelievable._

When he didn't take it, she set it on the ground by his side and gestured for him to take it with a smile. Never one to ever have seen the beauty in the duck race, Sika was suddenly whacked with a foreign feeling. The child was beautiful, the realization shining off her with her smile.

"This is Emily." Morjana appeared.

At seeing Morjana, the child jumped up and gave her a hug; one the Saurian woman returned. Sika watched as Morjana completed some complex signs with her hands at the girl. The female duck nodded and quickly signed back, before heading off to the tents.

"She's deaf, made that way by one of our percussion bombs that took out Isling City a few years ago." Morjana sat by her son. "Damaged her hearing. She was lucky and was found in some rubble near her dead parents six days after the assault."

Feeling a pang of guilt, Sika dug his claws into his palms. He had been apart of the Isling assault, had he been the one to deliver the killing blow? He shook his head, sealing off his feelings. "Why are you telling me this?"

Morjana watched him carefully. "She seems to like you Sika. Don't hurt her or I'll have to kill you."

He considered her threat. "Just keep her away from me. Drake's the only pet of yours I've had to deal with and it's going to stay that way."

Morjana stood up, "I'm not her mother, I don't tell her what to do. I just look after her. If she wants to be with you, then you better be civil Sika or it won't end nicely for you." She started to walk away, but then turned back to him. "I'm happy you're here Sika…even if it is against your will."

He watched her go and then returned his attention to the ground, happening to see the bowl Emily had brought him. Rolling his eyes, he pushed it away, his hand pausing on its rim. Then he slowly picked it up, hoping no one was watching him.

…

"Getting soft Saurian? Would have thought you'd break the pole and make a run for it."

Sika fixed the white mallard with a glare.

"Wouldn't want you the satisfaction of running down a cripple."

"You mean walking down, right?"

Sika growled, his eyes lighting up.

"Okay Farris, leave him alone." Drake appeared, lightly pushing a chuckling Farris away from the enraged Saurian.

"Why are we keeping him here Ducaine?" Another duck, more grizzled than the rest, asked. "He's a liability."

"Yeah just shoot me Ducaine, I've had enough of this shit," Sika grumbled.

"He's seen too much," Drake answered. "He can't leave."

"Oh, that's just perfect," Sika said louder, condescending, "I'm your first prisoner of war, right?"

"If that would make you feel more important," Farris retorted.

Sika curled his tail in anger, "come closer and say that duck."

"Hey," Drake thumped Farris in the chest, "knock it off." Turning his attention to Sika he gestured for him to get up.

Grudgingly, Sika stood with difficulty. Drake reached out to help him only to stop when Sika growled 'don't.'

Drake backed off with his hands up.

…..

One event Sika couldn't understand was that the whole rebel group had their meals together. What a way to set up good conditions for mass kill-off if the Saurians sprung a surprise attack. Sika expressed this to Drake.

"Its supposedly a tradition among them," Drake answered, handing him a bowl of stew.

Sika took it with a roll of his eyes. "Supposedly? You don't know?"

Drake gave him a look, one Sika didn't immediately understand. Then he realized what it was, sadness. "I was born into servitude and never saw a duck until I was twenty Sika."

Sika looked away and found himself staring down at Emily. She smiled at him and took his hand, folding herself close to him.

"This kid won't leave me alone."

Drake turned to see what he meant and grinned. "She likes you."

Sika shot him a scornful look.

"Emily doesn't warm up to just anyone." Drake glanced at the Saurian. "Maybe that should tell you something. You're not a bad guy Sika, it's taken me a while to realize that."

Glancing down at Emily, Sika could scarcely believe he was saying this.

"Neither are you Drake."

Emily squeezed his hand.


End file.
